A Girl Called Lily
by Sakra Fujimoto
Summary: When a girl shows up unnoticed by Titans when Wall Maria falls what will become of her? She dreams of joining the military just as her father did. Will they allow her when they find out who her father was, and what exactly she is? Story line fanfic with OC. Future pairings. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**I started watching Attack on Titan. I was struck with inspiration, thus the story.**

**Scold me now, I'm lazy and found an English site to watch it on. But I watch it while writing and doing other stuff, I'm too occupied to read subtitles. Please understand the dilemma.**

**Well, hate me for that, but at least read the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Attack on Titan.**

**Story line fanfic with OC insert. Starts off in POV of OC. Starts 1st/2nd episode.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>We're all the same right? From what I've been told we all have been put into different categories. My father is human, while the things outside our house are known as Titans. We live in the forest just outside of what my father calls Wall Maria, I call it the Buffet. Someday all those people will be waiting in terror as that wall of theirs breaks and they all get eaten.<p>

My father was exiled a long time ago, roughly 15 years, around when I was born. He was sent out to survive on his own. Apparently he kept a small Titan inside the wall, in his basement. He did tests on it and he told me he injected some of it's DNA into him. It fused with his DNA and know he smells like a Titan, so he wasn't eaten when he was exiled. I doubt anyone thinks he's alive. My mother gave birth to me inside the wall after my father was found out and exiled for keeping an "enemy" in his basement. She then ventured out and gave me to father, she was eaten soon after. I had adopted most of the traits of the Titans, I smell like them, I have a constant craving for meat, and I can regenerate any part of my body, with a specific area on my neck that's sensitive to the touch. Unlike titans, I was actually quite small. I was only 5' 1, and I weighed 110 lbs.

My father was part of the military in the walls so he has taught me all he knows with the gear that he smuggled out. I even came up with a few tricks myself. Recently my father has kept me locked in, away from the wall and humans in it. I love him and all, but it's making me sick. That and being a healthy teenager and all, I gotta do more with my life. That's why I've decided to run away.

I grabbed a pair of tight grey pants, and a purple shirt. I put my reddish brown hair, mid back length, into a messy ponytail, and wandered into my father's room. I grabbed his 3DMG and put it on, it had a harness fit to my size so it worked. I opened his closet and pulled out a brown jacket. It had spots where an insignia had been torn off and it cut off around the bottom of my ribs. I slipped it on, perfect fit. I left his room and took one last glance at him in the living room asleep on the couch. I'd miss his green eyes that matched mine. I slipped on the boots and grabbed a bag with extra blades, gas, and potatoes, for food. I slipped out the front door silently. I closed the door and turned to see a 5m Titan walking by. I then noticed a huge group of them all heading towards what must have been the Buffet. I saw a 15m abnormal in the corner of my eye. I quickly sent myself sailing up in the air towards it. I landed on it's shoulder and sat on it as it ran carelessly through the forest. It didn't mind me since I smelled like him. I didn't have anything for or against Titans, or humans, so killing or using them didn't matter to me. It may matter later on, but not currently.

I laughed as the abnormal narrowly missed a tree. I always found it fun riding abnormals, they were funny sometimes. We soon entered a clearing, I laughed harder once I saw that there was a hole in the center of the wall. I was right, they were a buffet. The abnormal got to the wall and I sent out a hook towards it. I then launched myself up towards the top of the wall.

I flew up into the air, high above the wall. I spun myself and looked down. I continued to laugh as I fell over the other side of the wall and down towards the inside of the Buffet. I screamed in enjoyment as I launched hook after hook, sailing down the street. It was fun for me, but to some one else they would probably be eaten already. I unhooked the hooks from the wall and began walking down the street. I slowly walked through the streets, passing over bodies and past Titans, eating there first meal in awhile. I shortly found myself at the edge of the far wall. I walked past all the guards dressed like me and through the wall.

"You there! Come over here and help get people to the other side of wall Rose!" I looked over and saw a man dressed like me, yelling at me.

"Sure." I smiled. I then used the gas and hooks to fly over towards him. I was then lead across to the opposite wall. I laughed and did spins as I flew through the air. I loved using the 3DMG.

"Hey! Focus!" The man yelled at me. I turned forward and landed beside him as we ran towards the giant group of people trying to get on a boat. Before I could walk any further I froze. I turned to see a baby laying in the middle of the street, crying. I ran over to it and picked it up. I slowly rocked it for a second as it stopped crying. I looked up and around, unable to find a parent. I then walked over to the man who had spoken to me earlier.

"Sir, what should I do with the child?" I asked, fully content on going out to kill more Titans, and use the 3DMG gear!

"There no more hope here. Take it away on one of the boats." He told me, nearly in tears.

"But Sir, the rest of the people will get left behind." I pleaded. He placed his hands on my shoulders. His eyes were full of complete horror.

"No! This is my order. Take the child and save yourself." He turned me and walked me towards the boat, while I was completely shocked at how horrified someone could be. He tore off my coat and rested it on my shoulders, he then took out my ponytail and messed up my hair, trying to make me look like a commoner in shock or something I guess.

"One more child!" Another military man yelled. I was shoved towards him.

"Take her and her baby." He told the man. The man then guided me towards a seat on the boat. I was broke out of my shock as the baby started crying again. I slowly started rocking it and the baby somehow fell asleep. It had bright blonde hair and brown eyes. I heard people yelling as the boat as it was sent off through the wall. It was the last boat. Right as we left a giant abnormal with what looked like armor barreled through the wall I had come through. Seconds after dozens of Titans started coming through the wall and eating the people who were still waiting for the end at this point.

"Here, take a seat. Rest, for the sake of you and your child." I turned around to see a man offering me his seat.

"No, no. Keep the seat, I'm okay here." I told him. He then pulled me back and sat me down.

"I insist." He said, I nodded in thanks. I looked out as the sun began to set. Even through all this horror at least something good came through.

* * *

><p>I had given the baby to someone on the other side of the wall. I was then sent somewhere to sleep and get food. I gave out the potatoes to people who had big families with them.<p>

I was put with the refugees, and I tried my best to brighten people's moods. Lots of adult didn't really appreciate my efforts. The younger kids on the other hand loved playing with me. I attempted to keep most of them occupied while their parents had a breakdown, or went to get food. Lots of people appreciated what I did, and thought I was doing good after seeing what I had on the other side of the wall.

I turned around from the younger kids I had been telling a story to see two kids several years younger than me fighting with some of the military. I boy with brown hair lay on the ground while his blonde friend stood up and defended him. I girl ran over to help the boy on the ground.

"Tell your buddy a little gratitude goes a long way." One of the military men yelled at the blonde as he walked off.

"Sure." The blonde called back. I turned towards the kids.

"Excuse me for a moment, I need to go talk with someone." I stood up and heard them complain as I walked over to the small group. Which had gotten up and walked into one of the small side halls near the courtyard.

"The Titans have to pay for what they've done to us." I heard the brown haired boy grumble.

"Hey now, you're not serious that's your stomach talking." I heard the blonde tell him.

"No it's not." The brown haired boy stood up. " Wake up. The guards standing between us and them are just a bunch of talk." He pulled out what looked like bread from his pocket. "To hell with all of them. Here." He continued. He threw the bread at the blonde who bounced it a few times before finally catching it. He mumbled something after that.

"Yeah? What are you trying to do? Starve." The blonde retorted. I walked over and sat on the ground next to the two. The brown haired boy took a step forward.

"When are you going to get sick of their charity. Too much is handed to us. We have to stand on our own two feet." The brown haired boy told the blonde. The girl stood across from me, she was staring at me while the two boys continued to fight and argue. The girl suddenly stepped forwards and punched the brown haired boy. He landed behind me with a thud. I turned and crawled over to sit next to him. He was stunned but slowly turned to sit up as the girl began talking.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately? All of us are parasites. We couldn't run from certain death without help. Tell me differently, don't take your short comings out on him. And for god sake we can't even find food on our own. We're parasites, we're cowards. Titans are the top of the food chain, period. Pride be damned, we do what we must to live. Your mom didn't ask us to be brave." The girl walked towards the boy next to me. She grabbed the bread from the blonde and shoved it into the brown hairs mouth. He started to gag.

"Mikasa." The blonde pleaded.

"Eat it." Mikasa demanded the brown haired boy. "She asked us to stay alive. I'm not about to let her down." The boy began to cry as she said this. Meanwhile I stood up and walked over to the blonde.

"Hey, I saw that incident earlier." I told him. I was only a foot or less taller than him.

"Yeah, I guess we did cause a commotion." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I wanted to introduce myself. Me and that friend of yours have something almost in common." I told him as I turned and looked at the brown haired boy who was still wiping away tears. I then turned back to the blonde.

"Oh Eren? He's just hungry, but I guess he's being true to his word. I'm Armin by the way." He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Lily." I took his hand and shook it. I then cracked a smile and laughed.

The next day we were sent off to work in the wastelands to help get food for the new mouths in this wall. The cold ground didn't give us a good enough harvest. Anyone old enough was sent off to join in trying to reclaim the lost wall, very few made it back out of the hundreds sent out. Armin lost his father in this attempt. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and I all decided to join the military next year, we all vowed to try our best. Never once did I doubt my decision on coming here, on meeting Eren and them, or on becoming like a normal person.

* * *

><p>"Straighten those spines piss ants! The 104th cadet corps boot camp starts now! Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Commander Keith Shadis, and you will grow to hate me! Training is gonna be a white knuckle right through hell! If I've done my job you'll be waking up in a cold sweat from memories of this place every night for the rest of your miserable lives! Right now your nothing, your livestock, but over the next three soul crushing years you'll learn to take down your own Goliath! Remember this moment when you come face to face with him, cause here's where you ask yourself! Am I a fighter or am I feed! Am I gonna be ground up to pulpy human crushed between boulder sized incisors! Or am I gonna be the one to bite!" A man yelled at us as we stood in rows, wearing normal shirts and pants with brown jacket like my father's, but with an insignia with two swords over our heart, and on our sleeves. Everyone around me had straight faces, or were nearly scowling. I had a giant grin on my face. I was ready to finally become a member of the military, and do what my father had done minus the part where he kept a Titan in his basement.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading the first chapter.**

**Keep reading.**

**Here's the second chapter!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Commander Keith walked down the rows asking random people their name, where they're from, and why they're here. Everyone of them seemed to cower in fear or peril when he yelled at them. He was so mean, it's awesome. My grin seemed to get wider. I watched as he stopped at a boy three over on my left. A girl across from me stared at me as if I were the strangest person alive. I hid a laugh when a few others noticed as well and made the same face. I looked over to see the person who Commander Keith was talking to sit on the ground and hold his forehead.<p>

"No one told you sit recruit! If you can't handle this then forget about joining the military police!" The Commander yelled. He then moved on and started walking towards me.

"What the hell is wrong with your face you smiling idiot?" He yelled at the guy next to the one on the ground. I couldn't quite make out what he had said, but he smiled the entire time! As the Commander spoke to him his face fell and he started to look worried, and a bit scared.

"Hey q-ball your up next." He said moving onto the guy next to me.

"Oh me?" He hesitated. He did the salute, but with his left arm instead of his right. "Sir! Connie Springer, from..." He continued yelling. Before he could finish he was lifted off the ground by the Commander. He lifted him up by the sides of his head.

"You have it backwards Connie Springer. That was the first thing you were taught. This salute represents the resolve in your heart to fight those bent on the systematic destruction of our people. Is your heart on your right side!?" He yelled the last part. I continued to smile even through all this. He looked over and saw my smile. He let go of Connie who fell to the ground.

"What's wrong with your face!?" He yelled. I tried to hid a laugh that had been growing. I did the salute, my fist placed over my heart while my left arm was behind my back.

"My name is Lily!" I yelled in reply, my face still a smile.

"What's your last name recruit?" He asked, his face in a scowl.

"I would rather only be known as Lily, my father is a man of which I do not want to speak of." I answered. My face never faltered from it's grin.

"Why are you still smiling!?" He yelled, getting closer to my face.

"The thought of training for the world outside the Walls is a dream come true. Nothing will make me loose this smile if I'm doing something I love." I smirked. Suddenly there was a crunch of food, everyone froze. The Commander forgot about me and moved onto a girl behind me who was eating a potato.

"Hey you there, what do you think you're doing?" He asked. She didn't answer and continued to eat the potato. "YOU ARE OFFICIALLY ON MY SHIT LIST! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" He yelled. I heard her swallow.

"Sasha Braus from Dopper village at your service! Reporting for duty sir!" She saluted, her voice never faltering.

"Sasha Braus huh? And what is that you're clutching in your right hand?" He asked, quieter.

"A steam potato. It sat there in the mess hall begging to be eaten, sir." She answered.

"The theft I understand, but here? Why eat it here of all places?" He asked.

"It looked quite delicious, and it was getting cold. So I gave it shelter in my stomach sir." She told him in a monotone voice.

"Why? I can't comprehend. Why would you eat that potato?" He almost stuttered.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know sir." She answered. She giggled nervously after a second. I turned to see her break off part of the potato and hand it to him. "Here sir. Have half." She said solemnly.

"Have half." He accepted the potato. "Really?" He looked back up at Sasha. Who smiled at him.

* * *

><p>I was told to run until sunset with Sasha. She also lost meal privileges for the next five days. She seemed really depressed about that. It was now almost sunset and I had kept a good steady pace the entire time while Sasha had slowed down quite a bit. I continued to run around the field my skin getting tanned by the late night sun. I looked over to see several people standing on some kind of balcony watching us. It wasn't that hard to run this long. I mean, I spent my entire life outside the walls. I was taught how to run as fast as I could for as long as I could, in either an attempt to escape or just because it was fun to run after abnormals, or be chased by them. Either way I made a game out of everything.<p>

I laughed as I nearly tripped over my own foot. I continued to run for a few hours until I heard a bell ring. I then picked up the pace and ran towards the building from earlier. I ran faster when I saw Eren and Mikasa.

"Eren! Mikasa!" I yelled. I quickly caught up and put an arm on each of their shoulders.

"If you insist on worrying, worry about how long your hair is. It's gonna catch up with you in a bad way when we start." He told Mikasa.

"Okay, I'll cut it." Mikasa replied. I looked at my hair.

"Mikasa, can I get my hair cut with you?" I pleaded as we walked towards the dorms.

"How short should I go you think?" Mikasa asked.

"Maybe to your shoulder." I suggested. "Hey Eren, mind if I get a style like yours?" I asked.

"Why do you want a hairstyle like mine?" He grumbled.

"Because I've never really had short hair and I want to try it out. You have the cutest short hair out of all the guys I know. Besides, I would look good with hair like yours, and it's easier to maintain." I told him. He shoved me.

"You are such a girl." He told me. I retaliated by jumping up and bringing his head down. I then smothered the top of his head with my fist.

"Call me a girl again and I'll do worse." I told him, letting go and walking with Mikasa towards the girl dorm.

"Why'd you do that to Eren?" Mikasa asked me, she sounded threatening.

"Eh," I shrugged. "He's almost like a brother, I feel like I need to treat him like one." I told her.

"Don't hurt him too much." She told me, I nodded.

* * *

><p>"It's aptitude test time so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform! Fail and be shipped to the fields!" Commander Shardis yelled at us. We each were sent to one of the 3DMG simulator things. I was put into one next to Eren. I had got my hair cut so my hair looked a lot like his now. I was raised up in the air off my feet. I kept steady for a bit before I started to rock myself back and forth a smile growing on my face. I then curled my knees up to my chest and started spinning rapidly in a circle. I then stopped by flinging my arms out and my legs, stopping in the shape of an 'X'. I looked over to see that Eren was upside down and he couldn't get back up. He looked completely mortified.<p>

"Eren." I whispered, feeling bad for the younger boy.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" I said sitting down next to Connie and Jean, whom I had learned to know in the last two days. We had finished up with the balance training and I had decided to hang out in the dining hall.<p>

"Hey, I like your hair this way." Connie told me. I reached up and pulled down a lock of my reddish brown. I could just barely see it.

"It suits you." Jean told me. He sat in front of mt while Connie was to my left.

"Thanks." We stopped talking when we saw Eren come in and take a seat. He had a bandaged wrapped around the top of his head.

"What happened to him?" Jean scoffed.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna go find out." I stood up and walked over, sitting across from him. His face was filled with terror. Armin sat to my right while Mikasa sat next to Eren across from Armin. Mikasa put an arm on his shoulder and pinched or something because he groaned in pain.

"Eren." Mikasa said.

"Worrying won't solve a thing. Think, there's still time to practice come morning." Armin told him as he started eating.

"I'm guessing the late night training didn't go too well." I asked Armin, quiet enough that Eren wouldn't hear. He nodded.

"How pathetic. How am I supposed to kill them if I can't even stand up straight." Eren complained.

"It might be time to let that dream die." Mikasa stated.

"You can't be serious." I said under my breathe.

"What do you mean?" Eren said looking at Mikasa worriedly.

"I think you should give up this attempt to be a shoulder. There's a lot more to fighting and combat than just throwing your life away in vain." She finished with a straight face.

"What are you saying? After everything we saw that day? After what happened to my mom?" Eren's voice steadily rose. "You're crazy if you think I'm just going to walk away."

"I get it, but it doesn't matter how determined you are." Mikasa told him.

"It... Eh... What do you mean?" Eren stuttered.

"Because whether or not your fit to be a soldier isn't up to you." Mikasa finished. We stayed quiet after that. The bells rang soon after and thank god they did. The air was getting solemn and dark because of the conversation. Before anything could continue I picked up my dishes, put them away and ran out of the building.

"Freedom!" I yelled.

"What's your problem?" Jean asked me as he left the building with Connie and Marco.

"Mikasa can be really dark sometimes. It scares me." I shivered. I then smiled and got an idea.

"Why are you smiling so much?" Marco asked as we walked towards the dorms.

"Have any of you ever done a cartwheel?" I snickered and stopped walking.

"What the heck is a-" I interrupted Connie by doing a cartwheel myself and nearly hitting his nose as he looked back at me.

"How are you so agile?" Jean commented.

"Let's just say that I grew up somewhere harsher than you guys have, and it was somewhere I would say was a place you have to be agile and ready for anything." I told him, shrugging a bit. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and someone yell boo. I spun on my heel and pushed the person to the ground, the person pulled me with them. We rolled several times before I ended up sitting on his stomach pinning his arms to the ground with my arms.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Sasha cried out from under me. Marco, Jean, and Connie laughed at us. I jumped up and did a roundhouse slap hitting all of there cheeks, hard, in a single swing. I then stomped off to the girls dorm, laughing as the guys complained about the pain in their cheeks. Sasha soon caught up to me.

"So what did you need?" I asked, looking up at the taller girl.

"I wanted to see if you had any food." I shook my head and she groaned. I rubbed her back in support.

* * *

><p>I watched from the back of the group as Eren did his test. I was so short I couldn't see over any of the people in front of me. That and I couldn't here them so I didn't even know what was going on.<p>

"This is such a pain!" I grumbled. I could just see Eren being lifted up. I cheered. He then fell backwards. He was lowered to the ground. They quickly did something I couldn't see and Eren was back in the mechanism. He was lifted into the air an he was completely balanced. What the heck happened! I still can't see over all these people's heads! Eren smiled a giant grin. He must have passed.

"Go Eren!" I cheered. A round of applause and other cheers soon followed. I whooped and hollered. Soon after, we were sent out into the forest to train. We flew between trees, and up into the air towards a new tomorrow?

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it?<strong>

**Hope you did.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This story was lacking in views so I decided to post another chapter.**

**Yay for too much free time.**

**That and I really like the idea of where I'm taking this.**

**Has anyone ever gotten a haircut and then noticed that you know look like this one person from a TV show.**

**Well I cut all my hair off just the other day and got it done in a pixie cut way.**

**Now I can style it to look like Eren's. I totally didn't plan for it, but it happened.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p>We've almost finished training. Currently we were running through the forest in the rain. We carried packs that had weight and stuff. Everyone had to carry their own packs and run at the same time. I had a pretty good pace going at the beginning when we started, now I was almost at a full on sprint. I turned my head and looked back. Everyone else seemed to have a slower pace and were all running together. They were about 20 or so meters behind me. I turned my head back around and kept running.<p>

"Pick up the pace you lead heeled lagers!" I heard Shadis yell. I in turn speed up a tiny bit. Shadis had it easy, he was the only one on a horse. After that test we were sent to try our best at slicing fake Titan necks. I gave a nod to Shadis before launching off into the trees towards the Titan figures.

I zipped around and behind the neck, slicing it as I went. I then launched through the trees looking for another one. As I went I got a glimpse of something. I made a sharp turn and barely ran into the fake Titan figure as it turned. I ducked under it's chin and did a spin before landing on it's neck, slicing a huge chunk out of it. I noticed several others in this small area. I used the gas to propel off the titan's neck. I bounced off tree after tree slicing necks as I went. I landed on the very last one in the area and looked back. There had been about ten, all with slices on their necks now. I then plopped myself down in the top of tree next to the last one I defeated.

"Lily!" I heard someone call down to me. I rolled off the branch I had been sitting on and fell backwards towards the ground. When I thought I was close I launched off the hooks into a tree branch above. I slid to a halt and looked right to see the angry face of my commander.

"Yes sir." I asked lazily, hanging sideways.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked, his voice stern.

"I was about to take a nap." I told him, my face stern to match his tone.

"You don't just nap on the battlefield! Now go. It's time for the next test." He then turned around and walked off. I stuck my tongue out before letting go of my straps and following after him.

I was partnered up with some guy. He had shaggy blonde hair and I saw brown eyes underneath. He was also about 6 foot 2, towering over me. For this test we had to fight our opponent and take the knife from him, or her. He had the knife first. He ran at me with it raised. I dove down and between the gap between his legs as he ran. I narrowly fit through it. I then jumped up and sent a round house kick into his left side. He fell over and landed in the dust. I quickly spun over to him and pushed his side with my foot and he fell over. I picked up the dagger from his open hand.

"Your turn." He told me. He slowly stood up and faced me. I brought the dagger up and placed it front of my face. I ran at the guy. He dodged off to the left as I swung my arm out and down. I then jumped up and over his leg that stuck out. I spun around and held the dagger up to his throat from behind. He managed to keep his balance. I opened my hand and the dagger fell. It landed on the ground with a clatter and thud. Even though it was a wood dagger, it could still hurt to be hit with it.

"Your dead." I told him, standing up and walking away. I looked over to see Eren staring off into space near his partner. He's been doing pretty well. I quickly started off at a sprint running straight for the dining hall. When I got there I flung open the door and walked over to the far back table. I then laid across one of it's benches. I slowly drifted off for a few hours to be awaken by the chit chat of people entering. I got up and went to get food. After finishing my meal I got rid of my trash and sat down next to Mikasa.

"You gotta do the strut if you want to make the cut. The MP only recruit the best." I heard Jean announce from the table over. Armin had been talking about something while Eren focused on Jean, and Mikasa ate. I scoffed and Jean looked at me, instead of Mikasa who sat behind me.

"You really think your the best. There are in fact people here who could take down a Titan so much better than you." I declared, eyeing him up and down. He had muscle, but he was average looking, like all the guys here.

"Man, that would be amazing. Working within a stone's throw of the King. No greater honor than that." Marco said, lifting up a pitcher to drink from it. He sat next to Jean.

"Shut up Marco." Jean then hit the back of Marco's head. The liquid in his pitcher splashed up onto his face and he looked like he had a beard when he pulled the pitcher away. I started laughing in my seat. "We're not children, you can drop the misty eyed BS. Honor doesn't have any damn part of it. You just want a nice, cushy job in the interior playing glorified sentry." Jean said, getting in Marco's face.

"That's not true! That's not me at all." Marco retorted.

"Listen to you guys." All three of us looked over at Eren. "Interior, 5 years ago this was part of it." Eren then took a drink.

"You got a point to make friend. I'm right here." Jean declared.

"Poor Jean, so miss guided and besides, I don't think your head'll fit in the interior anyway." I stifled a laugh along with several other people who had been listening in on the conversation.

"Very funny." Jean commented after hearing everyone.

"Seems backwards to me. Fine tuning your Titan killing skill so the brass'll station you somewhere you'll never see one." Eren stated.

"You'd rather I was good at getting killed. Thank you but I'll pass. It's better to play the system than to get gnawed on." Jean retorted.

"You son of a bitch." Eren said standing up.

"Bring it on you little bastard." Jean said standing up as well. they walked towards each other.

"Eren please stop it." Armin pleaded standing up.

"Come on guys." I begged, I was about to stand up when Mikasa pulled me back down.

"Gentlemen please." Mikasa said. She stood up and walked around the bench and stood next to the two men who were about to fight. She pulled Eren's hand off of Jean's shirt and put it back down by his side. Eren gave in and was about to sit back down when Jean grabbed his shirt.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUDGE ME!" Jean yelled.

"YOU RIP MY SHIRT YOUR DEAD!" Eren yelled back.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR SHIRT! YOU PISSED ME OFF!" They continued to yell.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Eren finished. He suddenly went silent and started staring past Jean at everyone else. In a few quick motions Eren grabbed Jean's wrist, hooked a hand on his chin, kicked at his left leg, and suddenly Jean was smashed against the floor. His head hitting with a loud bang. Where did he learn that?

"Dammit." Jean groaned, sitting up and holding his head. "What the hell was that move!?" He demanded to Eren.

"A little something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass. You honestly believe the military police are your friends? Your ticket to the good life? Your not a shoulder. Your a joke." Eren said sternly. Silence fell throughout the hall. The door creaked open.

"Would someone care to explain the ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything's alright." Shadis said, peering in creepily. Jean and Eren walked over and took a seat at our table.

"Sasha passed some gas Commander." Mikasa said, Sasha gasped as everyone stifled laughs.

"Why am I not surprised." Shadis stated. Sasha looked like she was going to die she was so embarrassed. She let out a stutter like cry. "For the love of God, learn some self control." Shadis said before leaving. As soon as the door closed I started laughing my butt off. Soon a few people had joined me. Soon enough I had ended up falling backwards with a loud thud. I continued to laugh while others started laughing at me. Eventually I stopped and just laid there on the ground. The people seemed to ignore me and walk by. Everyone left and was on their way to the dorms. Soon Reiner and Connie stood over me.

"Take me away officers. Just know that I'm not telling you anything." I laughed sticking my arms up in the air.

"Did you hit your head?" Reiner asked. He grabbed my arms and pulled me up off the ground. He then held his arms over his head so that I was face to face with him.

"Nope, that's just me. That and I was thinking how much fun it would be if we planned a party. I mean, it is basically our last free night so why not?" I tried shrugging, but ended up shouldering my ears.

"Sure. Let's all meet in the empty bunk house later tonight. You invite a few girls, we'll bring a few guys." Connie answered.

"We could all stay in the bunks their." Reiner stated.

"Then it's a plan. Make sure you bring lots of pillows." I then squeezed my hands out of Reiner's grip and ran off after all the girls heading back to the dorm.

* * *

><p>We were an hour into our party. Armin had made a small fort out of pillows. Jean helped stock up ammo, more pillows, inside the fort. Reiner lay knocked out right outside the fort. Marco had been checking on Mina who had been knocked out pretty earlier on into the pillow fight. Connie held two pillows and jumped over the side of the fort. He was about to tackle Sasha who in turn held two pillows. Bertholdt was trying to get to sleep on one of the beds. Ymir and Krista lay next to him. Last I checked Eren was pinned to the ground by Mikasa while Annie ran at the two. I swept up a pillow that had been next to Mina and ran towards the fort. I jumped up did a somersault in the air and tackled Jean to the ground. Part of the fort wall fell as an explosion of feathers filled the room. There was shouting and yelling. I grabbed a pillow and flung it across the room, managing to hit Connie who in turn banged his head on Sasha's. The two fell on each other getting knocked out immediately. I held my sides as I laughed. I was then smothered to the ground by a pillow. I reached up and grabbed a pillow from the fort wall. I threw it towards my attacker who fell back. I lifted the pillow off my head and the room fell quite, other than the stifled screams of Eren under Mikasa. We all looked towards the door.<p>

"50 laps around the perimeter then you clean this all up. Be ready for training in the morning." Shadis demanded before leaving us to do as he said. The door swung shut.

"Time to get to work." I giggled, standing up. I walked over and picked up Mina. I then carried her over and placed her next to Reiner who had been placed on a set of beds. I had Armin help me carry Connie, and Sasha over to another bed before we followed Marco, Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Annie out to run 50 laps. Ymir and Krista had ran off to the dorms. I laughed the entire time i did the laps, loving the chill in the breeze. That mixed with the faces of Jean, Marco, and Armin as I passed them again and again. Eren, Mikasa, and Annie just stared forward into space. It wasn't until midnight that we all finished running. Luckily Bertholdt, Sasha, and Reiner had woken up and cleaned everything. We then carried the remaining two cadets back with us to our dorms and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>Of the original recruits two hundred and eighteen cadets graduated, some with honors.<p>

"Do you have heart?" A Commander yelled out to all the cadets.

"Sir!" Everyone yelled at the same time, saluting with their right fist over their heart. We stood in rows, one in front of the other.

"As of this moment you have three options open to you. Chose wisely." The same Commander yelled again. "The Garrison regiment, whose job is to reinforce the walls." That job was way too boring for me. I needed something with more action. "The Scout regiment, who rides out into Titan country to take back what was once ours." They sounded much better. "And the MP regiment, maintaining law and order under orders from his royal majesty." That sounded like a terrible job! "Those cadets eligible for the MP have already been named. The rest of you take a look. These are the top of your class." Krista, Sasha, Connie, Marco, and Jean ranked tenth through sixth. Eren, Annie, Bertholdt, Reiner, and Mikasa ranked fifth through first, with Mikasa in first. All the other cadets stood behind them accept me. I was placed just off to the side of Mikasa, I wasn't close to anyone. It felt kind of lonely, I didn't like it. I had been specifically told to stand here, no idea why but apparently I had to wait and find out. While everyone left to go celebrate I got the chance to speak with any commander I chose from one of the three regiments. I would have rather chose to hang out with all my friends at the party, but no. I had to talk with some old guy about who knows what. Yay me.

"Who do you chose?" Someone asked.

"The Scouts." I told him, straightening my posture.

"Then you'll have to wait until they get back tomorrow. Until then go and rest up." I nodded to him and walked out of the courtyard. Once out of view I ran through the halls towards my room. I crashed through the door and flung myself on the closest empty bed. I shoved my face into my pillow. I felt someone place a hand near my shoulder. I flinched and slapped it away. I looked up to see Sasha.

"Oh, I'm sorry for hitting you." I apologized, shrinking into a corner of the bed.

"It's fine. So what's up?" She asked, handing me a roll. I grabbed it and looked at it.

"I was told to pick a commander of one of the regiments to talk with. I chose and was then told to go rest since they weren't her. I basically missed the entire celebration because of this." I groaned, biting angrily into the roll. I swallowed the piece and nearly choked.

"Don't do that, you'll die and where would we be then. We need someone to cheer us up everyday." Sasha laughed.

"Right thanks. If you don't mind I'm gonna go to sleep." I told her right before I yawned.

"Night." She walked over to one of the other beds and I turned off the light next to mine. I laid down and started falling asleep. Why had I flinched so badly when she touched my shoulder? I didn't get much sleep. I just felt uneasy for some reason. I quickly grabbed my stuff, changed and left the room. I made sure not to wake Sasha, or Mikasa. I left the room and wandered the streets for a while and in time the streets woke up the sun rose and everything was normal. Something still seemed off, their was a kind of fear, or... heat in the air that I knew no one else could feel. It was strange and unnerving. Soon Eren and Armin found me. They dragged me to a street saying this and that, but I couldn't hear anything right. It just seemed to jumble together.

"Head's up!" I was broken out of my trance and I looked around for the voice. " The main unit of the Scout regiment is back!" Someone cheered. That's when I noticed the people riding on horses. The one at the front had blonde hair and was probably the man I needed to speak with. I focused on him and the people behind him as they passed, ignoring the people calling out and asking questions. I heard the name Levi and noticed a shorter man riding by a woman with brown hair. I recognized the woman.

"Feel how excited everybody is? It's like the crowd just has a different energy now." Eren asked next to me. I looked over at him. It did feel lighter, but I still had the same eerie feeling. I tuned out and looked back at the woman. The horses had passed and I ran after them trying to get a glimpse of the girl. Suddenly Eren was running by me. I turned and looked over at him.

"Wanna come with me?" He asked, a bit out of breathe.

"Sure." I nodded. He ran ahead of me and I followed. We soon ended up on top of the wall.

"What? The hell you mean your joining the Scouts? What happened to the MP, that was your whole thing?" Eren complained once he saw Connie.

"Don't worry about it. A guys allowed to change his mind okay." Connie groaned back. I stood next to Eren as more people showed up.

"I think your speech yesterday lit a fire under him." Mina said walking over to us.

"Ain't nobody talkin to you. His temper tantrum had nothing to do with it." Connie retorted. I laughed as more people showed up with their own stories as to why they were there.

"Hey! That's the first time I've heard you laugh in nearly two days!" Mino pointed out. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah well, lots have been on my mind I guess." I replied. I then looked around at all the people around us. I noticed Sasha holding something under her jacket.

"Can you guys keep a secret, cause I totally just helped myself to the officer's pantry." She pulled out a roll of some kind of meat. For some reason that didn't seem all to appetizing compared to how I usually feel about meat.

I walked over and sat on the edge of a cannon. I placed my head in my hands and rubbed my temples. What was going on? Why was I acting like this? Everyone was asking for a slice of meat, but I just sat there. I looked out to the land that was in Wall Maria. I felt a surge pass through my body and I staggered to my feet. I walked over to the edge of the wall and looked out into the empty fields. A stronger surge passed through me, it sent a shiver down my spine. What ever had been going on was almost here?

"Lily, are you okay?" I looked over to Connie and smiled, trying to be reassuring. Connie went back to his work. There was a strong breeze and I turned back and looked out. There was a lightning bolt and suddenly the Colossal Titan stood before me.

"So it was you." I whispered. He was amazing, nearly 60 meters high, his skin was replaced with muscle and he had steam that rose up in giant columns. He was a beautiful Titan. One thing lead to another and somehow I had managed to hold my ground as he swept his arm across the top of the wall. I was struck with a hard blast of hot steam. I stared it down as it stood there. It had probably busted down the door again, but this was something I could not go through. I could not lose all the people I had just met. I screamed spun right around and jumped off the edge of the wall down to the city. I was going to save the people I had met over the last five years, after all Titans weren't my enemy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ta da!<strong>

**Exciting chapters next.**

**Hope you liked this one.**

**REVIEW!**

**I loves to hear from you all.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yello!**

**So now I'm in an Attack on Titan mood.**

**So here's another chapter.**

**Hopes you likes its.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I dove off the wall and fell down towards the city. If we were going to lose a wall again it would be over my dead body. I zoomed by Sasha and Connie who were hanging on to the wall. I slowed myself by launching hooks into the wall. I stopped right over the edge of the broken door.<p>

"You there. Operation Colossal Titan is in effect I expect you to take part Report to HQ." A commander of some kind told me.

"Yes sir." I unhooked my hooks and fell landing in the doorway. I then ran past the officer heading towards HQ. I ran as fast as I could and when the streets got too busy I launched myself and ran from roof to roof. When I got to HQ I waited for my orders.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire cadets. It's time to put your training to the test. I have faith each of you will credit to your regiment." A commander yelled as we stocked up on supplies needed. I grabbed a few gas cans and put them together. Once charged I went and listened to squad assignments.

"I want everyone split into four squadrons as practiced. All squadrons are responsible for supply ready, message relay, and enemy combat under the command of the Garrison regiment." The commander of part of the Garrison regiment told us. I tuned out until he spoke of where the cadets were to go. "Cadets will be taking the middle guard lead by the support squad." He yelled. He gave out the last role and then he told us the tragic news.

"I expect you all to man your posts knowing the advanced team has been wiped out." He declared, there were a few what's and how's. "That's right. The gate is history. The Titans are in. This means Armored Titan is likely to reappear. If and when he does the inner gate will also be history." He finished. That was not going to happen. We cannot let history repeat itself. This is our time to show what we've learned, and to prove that we are able to win against the Titans.

"Quiet!" I hadn't noticed the murmuring around me, but now it was all silent. "Right, those are the vanguard. Be ready." He trailed off in my head. Why won't he let us go already? I was getting impatient and wanted to move, to kill Titans, or to do anything but stand her like a doll! We all saluted and ran out to begin the fight. I let out a loud whoop and laughed as I ran past people. I slowed to a stop and looked at everyone, who were all staring at me funny. I shrugged and kept running till I found Eren, who was fighting with Jean. I stood there for a minute watching their fight play out.

"We're all about to be Titan chow. You expect me to sing you a happy little song?" Jean told Eren, I stepped forward.

"A song would help lighten the mood, wanna sing with me. It'll be fun when there's more than one person singing." I giggled. He ignored me and kept yelling at Eren. "That wasn't very nice." I grumbled, folding my arms and pouting, much like a baby even though I was twenty. I then stomped off throwing a mini temper tantrum as I stormed off. Everyone's so grumpy, but they might die so it could be alright. I then remembered why I had stopped near Eren, I quickly ran back over to him and Mikasa. Eren had begun walking away from her.

"I'll keep him safe." I winked towards Mikasa before running after Eren. I was sent out to guard with Eren's squad, some commander had tried to talk to me, but I ran out before he could. Now we stood on a roof waiting for a Titan to show up so we could guard, or whatever. I actually don't really know what are assignment is. I just knew to tag along with Armin and Eren for Mikasa's sack.

Currently we stared out into the streets of the city. It was peaceful, calming almost. There was only the huge distant sound of people evacuating. Through all this peace I still felt uneasy about being myself here. It was strange, like I wasn't supposed to be in my body. Or at least this size here. It was kind of like a weird hallucination of some kind, but I knew that this feeling came from my Titan half. It was calling out to me, through my head. I instinctively raised a hand and placed it on the back of my neck. The wind had a slight breeze.

"Now, now boys. You aren't the only ones in your class. Save some of the glory for the rest of us." Mina stated.

"Sorry guys, but that's gonna be me this time." I began walking forward. I then turned around and winked before stepping off the edge of the roof. I launched off to hooks and hung between the buildings.

"Squadron thirty-four head out! The vanguard needs support!" Someone yelled above me.

"Right! Give em hell!" I heard Eren yell. I flung myself up and onto the roof next to them. They all ran past and around me. I quickly got up, zooming past most of them till I was in the front. We jumped up and over a building, shooting off hooks and gliding down the streets. Hopping from one roof to the next, running as fast as we could. As we went up and over buildings I noticed the horde of Titans who had already started to take down the buildings near the front. There was so many. When I looked forward again I had to duck to narrowly miss getting hit by an abnormal's arm. He then ran into one of the bell towers. We landed on a roof nearby and looked back at it. I stood at the top of the roof. The abnormal slowly peered around the tower, in it's mouth was one of the cadets in our squad. This is why people were so terrified of Titans. They thought of them as ruthless killing machines that liked to kill and eat humans. It was a horrible thought.

The member of our squad was then swallowed after he managed to say a few last words. Everyone stood frozen in fear. This was not my kind of mood. I let out a loud laugh that echoed through the neighborhood. The squad looked up at me.

"This is our chance. We came here to fight so let's go kill some Titans!" I yelled, happily.

"You bastard!" Eren announced, he then shot off towards the Titan who had just eaten one of our comrades. The Titan slowly walked down the street away from us.

"That's the spirit." I laughed. I launched off after Eren, laughing as the air blew by. Evveryone was soon following us.

We zoomed down the street, and running on roof tops after the Titan. I laughed and did flips as we went. We ducked under some kind of bridge or hall between buildings. Eren did a spin and was about to cut off the Titans neck. I quickly got to the roof next to him to help in case he needed any support. Suddenly a Titan popped up and ate his leg. Eren slid across the roof I was on.

"Eren!" I called out. He rolled across the roof until finally coming to a stop. I ran and landed by him. He had blood coming out of his head streaming into his eyes. Part of him was hanging off the edge of the roof and he was completely missing part of his left leg. He had blood splattered all over his jacket. In a quick motion I jumped up and away from Eren, but I still caught a whiff of his blood. It smelled like blood that I've smelled before, but this time I wanted some. I fell backwards onto the roof and I pushed on the sides of my head.

"No, no , no. I am not like them. This is not me." I told myself. After a minute of my panic I stood up and looked around. I ran over the roof and to the other side, away from all this madness. I then slipped on a loose tile on the roof. I fell, banged my head, and before I could catch myself I plummeted towards the ground off the roof. I didn't think about my hooks so I hit the ground. A rock jutted out of the stone. It hit directly at my weak spot on my neck. I felt my whole body become paralyzed as the world went grey. It was a dark grey instead of black like it usually was. My last thought was of what all the signs I had been given today meant. The surge of energy through my body when the Colossal Titan showed up, the eerie feeling I had all day, the hunger I felt when I smelled Eren's blood. What it all could mean. I heard a final scream of Armin from on the roof over from the one I fell off of. Then everything was gone.

* * *

><p><em>I opened my eyes in some kind of dream. Everything had a strong haze around it as I stood, but i could still see clearly. A tower of steam came off of me and quickly vanished. I looked out to see roofs, but I towered over everything. I looked down at myself. The ground was nearly twenty meters below my head. My body looked normal except I had bones jutting out of my skin along my stomach, legs, feet, arms, hands, and chest. My hair blew into my face. I looked roughly like a female version of the Armored Titan. I looked down the street to see a small building. People stood on it. I quickly ran towards them, I then slowed down a block away. I bent down on my hands and knees. I walked along the side of the building, hiding from the people in the roof. I then popped up and looked down at the 5 people on the roof. They all looked like brown or black blobs, but they had the most alluring smell. I picked them all up in a single hand. I looked straight at them for a moment. This was a dream and I didn't seem to have much control over what was going on. It seemed to all be remote, like an instinct or something. If I looked like a Titan then it must have something to do with my Titan half. The people I held in my hand represented my human half. My body moved and held the people over my open mouth. I then squeezed my fist. Blood trickled out of my hand and into my mouth. It was actually good. I then threw the bodies of the people aside and licked my lips. My Titan half must have wanted a little more meat in my diet or something. I looked up into the sky and let out a screaming roar. It echoed throughout the district. Soon Titans of all sizes surrounded me. I grinned a wild grin as the sky began to pour ran down on everything.<em>

_If this was just a dream anything could happen. Let's see what I could make happen._

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know this chapter's short.<strong>_  
><em>

**It's basically a filler.**

**The next chapter's funner (I don't car if that's not a word! I'm still gonna use it!).**

**That's all for today!**

**REVIEW! ****Please!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Got another chapter for ya.**

**Spoiler: It's a Titan chapter.**

**Well at least how a Titan-shifter might see while in Titan form.**

**This'll span several episodes since one of the episodes is Mikasa's back story.**

**I have kept you waiting long enough.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>I glanced around at the Titans surrounding me. They all held the same gruesome smile. I then glanced ahead to see empty streets. I climbed up onto the roof and looked out into the city. The world was darker than it usually was. I ran across the roof to no where in particular. I flung out my arms and zoomed around acting like a gliding bird. The wind blew hair out of my face as a smile broke out across my face. I looked over my shoulder to see a couple of the faster abnormal Titans running behind me in the streets. I hopped to another roof and ran along it to another one. To me it was an ordinary day, beautiful as ever. I continued on like this till I came to one of the big towering walls. I looked up along it, I was nearly half way up it. It was really tall, made me feel small like when I was human compared to a Titan. I noticed some more little brown blobs running near the edge of the top. I stood there admiring the height of the thing.<em>

_Suddenly something grazed along the back of my neck. I flung a hand up and let out what sounded like a scream. I spun around and looked to see the Titans that had been following me now lay on the ground dead. I growled when I saw several brown blobs standing near their corpses. I was half human, but in this form the Titans meant something to me. I felt the back of my neck to find that it hadn't been cut by one of the blobs. Instead a triangle of bone stuck out of my skin at the back of my neck. I removed my hand and growled deeper as the brown blobs all jumped up around me. I swept my arm around catching one of them I crushed it in my hands, listening to the small crunch it made. I then threw the body towards the wall behind me. They all stared cutting at my arms, and near the back of my neck. I let out a choked scream. I turned and ran along the wall, placing my hand near the wall so it rubbed against it. I continued running away. I peered over my shoulder to see them still following close behind. I abruptly came to a stop and spun around with a kick. They all got caught by my leg and smashed against the wall. After a second I lowered my leg and looked at the blobs now on the ground. I roared down at them._

_I stopped after a minute and looked up at the sky. It seemed to open up and ran down upon everyone. I smiled as I smelled the sweet rain filled air. I opened up mouth and rain poured into my mouth in tiny drops. I closed my mouth and basked in the rain for another moment before it stopped. I looked down and out, back towards the city. The sky seemed to brighten just a bit more. I saw steam rise in small areas where there were probably bodies of dead Titans. I walked slowly along the wall before turning down a street and lumbering down it. I wasn't in the mood to do anything fast. Instead I slowly made my way through the streets. Eventually I ended up standing before a giant boulder. It was bigger than I in size, but it didn't look all that heavy. I rubbed a hand along it's wet, smooth surface before moving on. I wandered past the bodies of titans, while passing over the small blobs that cover the streets in certain areas. The whole area looked dark, and gloomy. Soon a few smaller Titans were walking in the streets near me. They had big fake smile plastered across their faces. It made me sick, almost. I jumped over a roof and smashed one of the Titans into the ground. I stood there for a second, staring at the Titan body that surrounded my foot from where I stood on it's smashed in head. Smoke rose out from the body. When I looked back up the world seemed frozen, nothing moved, nothing made any sound. Time had seem to freeze in a grey area filled with horror and death. I hated the feeling of gloom that overwhelmed me. The gloom had probably come from all the people who seemed powerless here. It was almost funny. I let out a loud laugh, that nearly sounded like someone dying. It seemed to echo through most of the district. The silence having been broken by me. I got in a good stance and aimed myself towards the center of the district. I listed off a count down in my head. At zero I jumped up onto a roof and ran straight towards the center. I hopped from roof to roof, ignoring the Titans that I happened to be passing over._

_A sound seemed to pierce through the world in a sudden echo. I froze and slipped off the roof I had just stepped on. I fell off the roof and crashed to the ground. I sat there for a second trying to analyze what I had heard. The sun appeared through the clouds and shined down on an area near me. I slowly stood up and peeked over the roof. As the sun finally started showing itself to everything I heard it again. It pierced through everything and echoed louder through the area. That's when I saw it. Down the street from me a bunch of blobs flung themselves onto a roof. And in the street next to them a pair of fifteen meter Titans met in the street. One had shaggy hair like me, but it smelled like all the little blobs. It was very wonderful. It let out a roar that matched that of the Titan in front of him that roared after him. The shaggy hair Titan then raised it's fists. The other ran at him letting out a low roar. The shaggy haired one then rounded it's fist to meet with the side of the other one's head. The head was then broken off and sent flying behind me. I ducked behind the building again, attempting to not be seen. I did not want to fight that thing, and I probably looked just like one of the other Titans to it. After a minute of not doing anything I peered up over the edge to see the area empty. The blobs were gone, and so was the Titan. I stomped my foot down and folded my arms. I had really wanted to see that Titan more._

_I broke out of my tantrum and climbed over the roof. I walked down the street and turned the corner that the Titan had been going towards. I saw a head pop up from over a building. It was him! I slowly crept after him, hiding the best I could. He plowed through the streets taking down any Titan that seemed to get in his way. He was amazing compared to the blobs, or the other Titans. He was different though. He was nearly like me. I suddenly crouched into a ball near the ground, my hands placed on either side of my head. Was I really not the only one that was half Titan? My mouth gaped open, as I let out something like a gasp. I then shook my head. The thought was crazy. My father had told me I was the only one other than himself that he had tested on. I slowly stood back up and noticed that a pair of blobs also swooped around him. They weren't attacking him though. I watched from afar as they made their way towards the big building in the center of town. I climbed over one roof and ran behind buildings towards their destination. From there I would be able to see all the action. What I hadn't notice was that the Titan had started following me. I was soon at the building. A rich smell of deliciousness came from the building. I broke out of my hunger just in time to hide behind a nearby house._

_In an instant the Titan showed up and swung at two other Titans that had been looking into the building. He was so cool! The bodies of the Titans skidded across the street. The Titan then let out a roar towards the two. The blobs had flown into the building already. I peered down for a bit and looked through the streets around me. All the Titans in the area seemed to be around this building. It was strange. Nothing else seemed to be close. No blobs, or Titans to be seen. It was scary almost. When I looked back up the Titan kicked up a five meter Titan towards me. I ducked down again. This was all so weird. The Titan was unrealistically strong against the normal Titans. It scared me, I mean he could kill me in the blink of an eye if I got distracted. I broke out of my thought. I ran behind the buildings towards a place where I wouldn't get caught so easily. That's when I noticed a Titan coming our direction. The Titan didn't seem to notice him yet, but this one looked familiar. It looked like the one that had gotten me into this mess. The one who had driven Eren to chase after it, it had been the first to kill one of the people in my group. He walked past me, focused on the Titan near the building. The shaggy haired Titan was pinned to a building, being gnawed on by smaller one._

_I peered over the edge again, only to be met with dozens of little blobs looking my way. I shrieked, it sounded a lot like a human scream. I jumped up and ran down the street away from everything. I rounded around corners aiming to get very far away. As I ran I had stopped caring about everything. I let my arms go out and I ran through the streets like I had earlier. My laugh bounced off the buildings as I rounded corners and bolted down more streets. The world seemed to be a lot happier than it had been a while ago. I froze again, this time I stood near the far wall, closest to the an area filled with a delicious smell. It all wafted through the air from a small door in the wall. The door was quite small compared to me, and it was surrounded by dozen's of guards. A small gate was being closed over it. I stopped and walked towards it. The door was closed shut, nice and tight. All the people who had been guarding it flung themselves up the wall, away from me. I was feeling awfully tired now, but I still had enough power to go on. I wandered along the wall, bumping against it now and then. I stepped around or over Titans as they looked up at the larger groups of people. Everything had slowed down. Nothing fast was really happening. I walked over to the nearest building. I climbed up onto it and sat down. My legs dangled just a bit off the ground. I looked up towards the top of the wall._

_The wall was fifty meters high and a bunch of blobs stood at the top. As I stood there more blobs appeared at the top. Soon triple the amount of Titans were all over near me. They were luring the Titans here. I placed a hand to my chin and went into thought. If they were trying to get us on this side of the district something was happening on the other end. It was no use trying to get over there, it would take to long. The wall was fifty meters high, I was only twenty. I could get a running head start, and jump up. I wouldn't be able to jump that high though. If I used a roof to give me more elevation, or a fifteen meters shoulder or head to give me a boost. Any of these would work if I tried to grab the top of the wall. That sounded like a good plan. Attempt to climb the wall and then wing it from there. I hopped off the roof and rounded the nearest corner. I took about twenty steps or more away from the wall. I then turned around to see a fifteen meter, standing just a bit away from the wall near a roof. Even better. I ran down the street, jumped onto the roof, pushed of it, pushed off a the fifteen meter's shoulder and grabbed the top edge of the wall. Success! I flung my other hand up and started pulling myself, which even with how trained I was, was hard since I didn't have very good upper body strength. In several minutes I had pulled up far enough that I could peer over the wall. Blobs were everywhere on the top, no wonder there was so many Titans swarming this area. Suddenly several blobs in a quick motion cut the tops of my fingers. I fell a towards the ground. The Titans I landed on where killed instantly and I lay there in the middle of the street as more Titans surround the wall and continue trying to get the people at the top. I stared up at the sky, clouds passing by in nice fluffy clumps. Everything around me slowly disintegrated till I could only see the sky. It was peaceful, and sweet. Suddenly an explosion sounded from the opposite side of the district._

_It wasn't long before everything seemed normal again. Blobs fell down from the wall and attacked the Titans whom fell around me, turning into skeletons. Soon I was surrounded by dozen's of the blobs. I was to tired to even react to them. I felt something pierce through my arms and legs, trapping me to the ground. I let out a strangled scream. Everything around me seemed to flinch._

_"It's okay, this is just for our safety. I promise we won't hurt you anymore than we must." A voice echoed through my mind. I could understand it. "Now, be a good girl." I felt something touch the side of my head. I turned and glanced at the woman who stood directly next to me. This person wasn't a blob like everything else, I could see her defined details. She sounded a bit like my father, and also had the same hair color as him. She wore a pair of glasses, and her hair was in a ponytail. She was the woman I had seen earlier, riding the horses with the Scouting regiment. In the next second I was blinded by an explosion of steam. Everything vanished and I felt myself shrink._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and looked up, the world was normal sized. I felt nauseated, I sat up right and held my stomach. My stomach felt bare. I looked down at my body, I was completely naked. I forgot about that thought as I moved my body and threw up on the ground, avoiding getting hit by it. I looked down at it to see that it contained a red liquid. I hunched over and let my stomach empty it's contents onto the ground. After awhile the steam that had been around me was gone. A military cloak was placed over me. I sat down and pulled the sides of the cloak in to help cover me. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I would have looked up at the person if I hadn't lost all energy and passed out, falling across the person's feet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, lots of description.<strong>

**Who was the woman? You'll find out.**

**Other than that, lots of episode coverage/or not.**

**Next chapter will be about the court and stuff. You will also here more about Lily's father.**

**That's it I think for now.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a Sunday, lazy day!**

**I really wanted to write this chapter.**

**It's gonna be exciting.**

**Pasts revealed, and such. Along with the usual stuff, court dates, venturing out of the walls, that sort of thing.**

**Really hope that you'll like it.**

**Now lets see who Lily's father is. Let's just say that her father's name is (muffled noises).**

**Your gonna love it, I can tell.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I remembered waking up several times before this. Each time I would lean over the edge of the bed and rid my stomach of all the contents it may have had. I would then fall back onto the bed and go back to sleep. This time was different. Instead I just felt a pounding in my head as I sat up. I didn't lean over to get rid of my guts or anything, I just seemed to wake up. I placed my elbows on my knees and propped my head up with my hands as I rubbed my temples to help soothe the pain.<p>

"Your name's Lily correct?" Startled by the voice I looked up and pushed myself against the wall, still in a bed. I looked around to see I was in a jail cell. Outside of the bars sat a man in a chair, a smaller man stood next to him. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was a dry rasp. I cleared my throat and nodded. The man in the chair, who had blonde hair, looked over at a man that stood to the side of my cell and called him over. He whispered something in the other man's ear before he ran off out of sight. The two men stared at me for awhile in silence. They seemed like superior officers, but I wasn't about to back down. I straightened my posture and lowered my knees. The blonde one almost immediately looked away.

"Now Lily, before we can start anything. Can you please cover yourself." The smaller man commanded. I looked down to see I wasn't actually wearing any clothing. When did that happen? I cleared my throat once more.

"I'm fine like this." I managed to say, even with my voice being crackled. Within the next minute the man had come back. He handed a file to the blonde. He then walked over to the entrance of the cell, opening it, and walking in. He handed me a glass of water. I took it and drank it, handing him the glass afterward. I nodded my thanks. He then left the cell, locking it shut.

"Would you at least pull up the blanket." The blonde demanded, still looking away, but this time into the file.

"If it bothers you that much." I groaned. I pulled the blanker off the bed and wrapped it around my shoulders. The blonde looked back up.

"Now let's move on, my name is Erwin Smith. I am the commander of the Survey Corps. What were you trying to achieve a few days ago in Trost?" The blonde said, looking up from the file.

"I don't remember much. I was helping Eren and Armin's squad. Then I fell off a roof. The next thing I can remember is waking up here." I rubbed the back of my neck where I can remember getting hit by a rock.

"Your just as useless as Eren. Did you have some kind of dream?" The smaller one groaned. I thought back a bit.

"I think s-" I began.

"Did you dream about being a Titan." The smaller one interrupted. I nodded, slowly. Where was he going by this?

"That wasn't a dream." He finished. I froze for a second.

"You mean to tell me, that I can turn into a Titan?" I asked, my hands were shaking. I could have killed so many people.

"Yes. Do you remember being able to control any of it?" Erwin asked. I scoffed.

"Couldn't be. My father was right. That old man really knew his stuff. He said it was possible, and look at that." I laughed.

"Cadet. Answer the question." I broke out of my memory and stared at the two.

"I was able to control every moment, although thinking it was a dream sorta took it's effects. Wouldn't have killed any people if I knew it was real. Now what triggered it?" I mumbled the question to myself. "It could have been the roof, or maybe it was Eren. Hmm... That's it!" I shouted the last sentence. "It was that rock! It must all have been some kind of protection thing." I laughed to myself.

"If I didn't know any better I would have mistaken you for being related to Zoë." I stopped laughing and looked up at Erwin.

"Who?" I climbed off the bed and walked to the bars of the cell, stumbling a bit.

"Hange Zoë. She's a Squad Leader in the Survey Corps, just like Levi here." He stuck a thumb at the short man.

"She's eccentric and loves Titans. When you meet here, she'll love you. I mean, you can turn into a Titan. She's almost like a Titan herself." Levi grumbled.

"Now it says here you wanted to meet with me." Erwin said, glancing at the file again.

"Yes, I was supposed to speak with you, but you were gone. Then the whole Trost thing happened." I plopped myself down next to the bars, sitting in front of Erwin. Levi walked off for a second.

"Good to know. It doesn't provide a last name in your files." Erwin stated, flipping through several pages. He was hiding something from me.

"Yeah, well my father was like that Zoë girl, but what he did got him killed." I lied, if they banished my father then they thought he was dead. So why tell them something they could use against me. Levi walked back into vision with a tank top and shorts.

"Put these on, otherwise your gonna be naked at your court date." He slipped them through the bars. Erwin and Levi then left. I stood up and slipped on the shorts and tank top. My hair felt all dirty, after this court date thing I'd need to shower. The jail cell door was opened, in the door way stood a girl. She was much taller than me, her hair was brown, and her eyes matched. She wore glasses, and looked oddly familiar.

"Hi, my names Hange Zoë." I could feel the excitement pouring off of her.

"I'm Lily." I stuck out my hand. She quickly took it and started examining it. She then looked up at me and smiled.

"You are a perfect specimen." She told me, after looking me up and down.

"U-uh... Okay." She then grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"If we don't hurry we're gonna be late." She laughed, dragging me down the hall. She screeched to a halt in front of a door. I had to much momentum and ran into her. We fell to the ground. I rolled off her and pushed myself off the ground. "Now wasn't that fun." Hange laughed beside me. She jumped up and brushed off all her clothes. She then helped me up and I brushed off my clothes. "See, now we're early. Turn around. I forgot to handcuff you." I turned around and felt a pair of cuffs clipped around my wrists.

"I feel like a criminal." I laughed.

"I shouldn't even be treating you like this. You are after all a criminal like you said, but you were so tranquil when in your Titan form that when I saw you turn into this I had to be restrained myself. I was absolutely giddy thanks to you. I guess it hasn't worn off yet. Now, lets take you in." She pushed open the doors she had stopped by. Inside I was traded off to a couple of soldiers that took me to the center of the room. People stood and sat all over the room, all behind a fence like thing to I guess keep them away from me. The room was gigantic, people stood all over the place. They all were watching me as I was taken to the center of the room. I was pushed down onto my knees, a pole was lifted and put around the handcuff chain. The pole was then placed back in the ground. I guess this was to keep me from moving. So this was a courthouse, I think that's what they called it at least. Everyone stared directly at me. I looked around the room and got a glimpse of Erwin, Levi, and Hange. A door opened and I looked up to see a man enter. He looked like a man of high power. He was not a man to be messed with. I hung my head and looked at the floor, I didn't want to anger the man by staring at him. I felt his eyes look down at me the back of my head.

"Look up." I slowly look up towards the man. "Shall we begin?" I nodded. He picked up a piece of paper. "Your name is Lily..." He looked up from the paper. "What is your last name?" I froze. I could tell them my last name, but then they would fins out about my father and I would get killed. I tried to remember the name of my mother. She had been respected here from what my father had said. She had been part of the Garrison I think. I continued to think.

"My name is Lily Hulse." I looked at him, with a straight face. Hiding the lie was easy, as long as I believed it to be true. And partially it was, after my father was banished he was announced dead. So I was born a Hulse. The man above me adjusted his glasses.

"I take it your mother was Ann?" I nodded, recognizing the name my father had given her. "She was a nice women, I never knew she had a daughter. Anyways, as a soldier you have sworn to give up your life when called to, for the good of the people." His voice echoed through the silent room. "Is that correct?" He looked around the paper down to me.

"Yes, sir." I answered.

"As an enlisted soldier during a time of war, military doctrine demands your tribunal be held as a court marshal. As commander of our armed forces this matter is left to my discretion." He lowered his papers and looked directly at me. "Thus I will decide, whether you live, or you die." I held strong, not living his gaze. If I was to die then so be it, but that won't stop me from trying to save myself. "Any objections?" He finished.

"No, sir." I replied. His eyes never left mine until he went to speak again.

"Let us proceed." He commanded. "Your fate might become similar to that of Eren Yeager, but first we must consider your unruly past. You appeared on the day of the Shiganshina incident in a military uniform. No one had seen you before that incident, you just appeared. And some say you managed to take down at least five Titans before being spotted and sent to help. Is this claim not true?" He questioned.

"It is true that I was there in Shiganshina in a military uniform. I managed to take down several Titans before being spotted, but I can not say how many." I told him, looking away for a second at all the people around the room. A man walked in and handed the man who had been asking me questions a paper. He looked it over and looked at me.

"You said you were the daughter of Ann Hulse. There is a record of a child being born by the name of Lily nearly twenty years ago under the Hulse name. Shortly after that date both the child and Ann went missing. A member of the Garrison reported over a month later that he had seen her running out into the forest, somehow not having been eaten by the Titans. Both were claimed dead when we found her body at the edge of the tree line." My eyes teared up at the thought of how they described my mother's death and my birth. "Are you claiming to be that same daughter?" He finished. I shook my head.

"That child died along with her mother, I am just the ending result." I changed my position so that I sat on my butt with my legs crossed in front of me.

"Then who are you?" His voice was deep and stern.

"I did just appear on that day five years ago. The uniform I wore was that of my father's. He was a smart man, but he was foolish and got caught. He somehow managed to do one last thing before being banished." I let the last word sink in for a moment. In my five years here I had checked the records. My father had been the only man ever to be banished, so if they could remember that far ago they would know who I was.

"You can't be his daughter! That man died before he could have a family!" Someone yelled off to my right. Almost immediately people broke out yelling things like that. A fist slammed against the table above.

"Explain yourself!" The originally calm man yelled.

"I am the one and only daughter of a very wise man, you couldn't see it back then. My father made a vaccine to help make us invisible to the Titans. I should know myself after the Trost incident. Humans have a one of a kind scent, it's very alluring to Titans. My father found a way to change his scent, not only that but it altered part of his DNA. When he was banished he survived through the fact that he didn't smell human any longer. You were all to foolish to realize this, and he's probably still out there. Although with these noses who could you tell that he smelled any different then you. To a Titan it's a huge difference, to you I might just smell a bit... Meatier, like a Titan. I was born not only seven months after my father was banished. I am his and my mothers child, but I also have the DNA or that Titan. My father tested my DNA. I have half of the genes of a Titan, making me half Titan." A few of the on lookers gasped. "I showed up here on the day Shiganshina fell. I decided to help mankind, I slaughtered more then five Titans that day. I also saved a young baby that had been left abandoned in the street. I trained in the 104th trainee corps over the past three years. I have proven myself, so should my father really matter in all this. But as humans you will still focus on that instead of what I've done. My father was the man who kept a Titan in his basement for nearly a year. He is probably the only man to ever have survived outside of the walls for more than twenty years. As you all must know him by now. My father was the Klaus Zoë." The whole room erupted in a huge amount of argument. I sat there laughing as the judge man failed to calm everyone down.

"Will you all just shut the hell up!?" Levi yelled from my left. Everyone fell silent. Soon the judge man continued.

"Now we must decide what to do with you. We will let the Military Police begin." A man off to my left began talking.

"She says she is half Titan. Doesn't that make her worse then Yeager?" He spoke, forgetting all about formality. "She is also related to Klaus. Who knows what kind of things he taught her. She should be disposed of and not offered the same treatment as Eren was. She is clearly different, she didn't help with the reclaiming of Trost either." He announced. I straightened my back. If this were the last people to see me before I died, I would stand, or at least sit, proud and unaltered by their claims.

"What I have done I can not change. I can only learn from it and do better within the next time. In Trost everything had been a dream to me, I did not understand what I was doing. I left my father in isolation five years ago, I have never looked back. What he has taught me was that Humanity needed hope, and that someday I might provide it. Although he was banished he still loved his home. As being half Titan, I might not be so easily disposed of." I claimed, before anyone else could speak. I continued looking directly at the judge man, my gaze never left his.

"Now for the Scouting Regiment." He turned and looked at Erwin and everyone else.

"Overlooking the Trost incident, as well as her past I see great potential. She graduated top of her class, surpassing Mikasa when it came to most things. She lacked in there area of actually following orders and staying on task. She was allowed first pick straight into the ranks. She chose the Scouting Regiment, we were not here at the time so she was to wait. Therefore she is under our control, and there is no reason for this." Erwin stated. I hadn't thought I had done so well.

"Might I also say that in the Child Titan was twenty meters tall at the least, greatly surpassing the size of the Rogue Titan as well as all the others, excluding the Colossal one of course. She also said that she had full control over her Titan counterpart, and if she had known that it wasn't a dream she would have done it differently." Hange spoke out, I could feel her eyes boring into the side of my skull.

"The Child Titan would be a great help in trying to reclaim Wall Maria as well." Erwin finished.

"I cancot rule against that. Cadet Lily Zoë I hereby place you under the responsibility of the Scouting Regiment. Any further conflict upon the matter will be decided at the Regiment's choice. Court dismissed." The man finished, grabbed his paper and left. A couple of soldiers came over and took out the pole. I stood up and out of the way as they reinserted it. The cuffs were then removed from my wrist. Soon after I was tackled to the ground. I looked at the body now wrapping it's arms around my shoulders.

"So your my niece!" Hange squealed, squeezing me tighter. I coughed out what little air had in my lungs. "Your also half Titan! This is gonna be amazing! Just think of all the experiments!" Her grip on me got tighter and tighter. Suddenly her grip released and she was pulled off me. I started coughing my lungs out, as I gasped for air. Once I could breathe I stood up. I looked over at the Levi holding Hange back away from me. He was scowling while Hange had a guilty smile on. Erwin wrapped and arm around my shoulder and started escorting me out of the room.

"Welcome to the Scouting Regiment Lily. I'm going to place you with Eren under Levi's supervision." Erwin finished. He handed me a jacket with the Scouting insignia on it. I slipped it on. He then escorted me out of the room, Levi and Hange following us.

"Can I pretty please experiment on her? She is my niece and since her father is no where to be see-" Hange pleaded behind me.

"She's at least twenty, and responsible for herself. You have no choice in what happens to her. Now get away you blasted women." I heard a thud as if Hange had fallen or something. Within the next few seconds Levi had passed me while Erwin had slowed down. Hange took her chance and put an arm across my shoulder.

"If I got your consent would it be okay if I experimented on you?" She moved her head in closer. I panicked and ran ahead, but Hange followed close behind. I hadn't realized how far ahead Levi was. I began to sprint trying to catch up to him, cause at least he would know how to deal with this women. I saw him turn a corner. I pushed myself faster. I rounded the corner.

"Levi! Help me!" I yelled, latching onto the man who was my height. In seconds Hange appeared behind me. She laughed a bit.

"My, my can't you run fast." She laughed, she placed a hand in my shoulder, and the other on my head. Soon Erwin showed up. He began pulling Hange off of me. No one seemed to let go as we struggled in the hallway.

"Let go of me!" Levi cried, apparently not liking me touching him. He pulled away from me, as Hange and Erwin pulled me the other direction. I just continued to cry out in fear as Hange laughed.

"Hange, let go of the girl already!" Erwin pleaded. In the next instant Levi lay on top of me in the hallway as we heard Hange said 'Okay!'.

"Ew!" Levi yelled, jumping up and away from me. "When was the last time you cleaned yourself, you filthy girl!" He cried out, pulling out a handkerchief or something and wiping off his hands, and anywhere I had touched.

"I will have you know that I've been practically unconscious for the last few days." I retorted. He still groaned and continued cleaning himself.

"Here, I'll take you to a sh-"

"No!" I interrupted Hange.

"I'll take you somewhere to get properly cleaned, so that you'll be ready when we leave tomorrow." Levi said, he pulled out a glove, slipped it on, and began dragging me down the hallway by the back of my jacket. I didn't even attempt to struggle, it would be worthless.

* * *

><p>"Go do it again, you still have crud in your hair." I had been taken to an apartment and shoved in the bathroom to shower. When I first came out Levi had told me to do it again since I still had dirty hair. I had done this four times now.<p>

"My hair is supposed to be a dirty red color." I finally told him.

"Nope. Go do it again." He spun me around and shoved me into the bathroom. I took another shower and when I came out Levi was asleep, in an arm chair. He had his hand still propping up his head. I walked over to the couch and grabbed one of the blankets that had been set on it. I unfolded it and rested it over Levi.

"Good night, Clean Freak." I then walked over to the couch. I unfolded the other blanket and place it over me as I laid down on the couch. I had no other place to sleep that night, so might as well accept what's been given. It wasn't long before I fell asleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>What do ya think?<strong>

**Well I think I made Levi OOC, if you have suggestions to help avoid this please offer them.**

**I think that's all for today.**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo!**

**I'm back with a chapter.**

**Glad you guys have liked it enough to keep reading!**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p>I woke up just in time for my face to collide with the floor.<p>

"Why weren't you locked up last night?" Levi asked kicking my side. I pushed up with my arms and glared at me.

"Did you really just pull me off the couch?" I asked. I moved to sitting cross legged.

"No, I pulled the blanket out from under you and you fell on the floor." He said straight faced, he then went to washing the spot on the couch were my head had just been.

"Why would you do that?!" I yelled and stood up, glaring holes into the side of his head. He pushed my face away and I fell to the floor again.

"You drooled on the couch." He then began cleaning his hand as well. "Now answer my question." He pointed a scrub brush at me. I stood up and swatted the brush away. I then walked past him towards the bathroom.

"You had fallen asleep and I had nowhere else to stay. Besides, it was already like one in the morning." I then walked into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. I changed out of the clothes I had been given yesterday into a pair that were on a stand next to a water basin. I splashed water onto my face, brushed my hair, and straightened out the outfit. It didn't suit me much. It was a grey, blue, that had tight sleeves and was a button up. The pants were the same color and just as tight. Strange thing was it fit me perfectly, that and a strange cloth thing that I guess could be used as a scarf maybe. I'd have to buy another outfit when I had time. Now that I thought about it I also needed a new set of gear. I'd have to do that before we left for our mission later today. As well as a uniform. I placed the scarf thing loosely around my neck. I then wandered out of the room. I wandered right past Levi when he suddenly grabbed the collar of the shirt. I choked and was pulled back. Levi glared at me.

"Why are you wearing my clothes?" He asked, his glare sent a chill down my spine. I looked down at my outfit and the outfit Levi was wearing. They were nearly identical, aside from any bagginess in mine. I started laughing, I soon stopped and stared at him.

"Did you expect me to go out in the outfit I had been wearing?" I placed a hand on my hip. "It's amusing that I even fit into it." He then placed a hand on my head and shoved down.

"Look who's talking, you are tiny compared to me." He retorted. I glared up at him from my position on the floor.

"What's with you and pushing me to the floor?" I growled. He then pulled up on my collar again.

"If your gonna be wearing my clothes at lest wear them right." He declared sternly, getting to work on my outfit. He pulled the shirt tight and tucked it into my pants along with straightening out any wrinkles in the sleeves. He pulled my pants up so they weren't hanging as loosely. He then flipped up the collar and started putting it in the same position as he had his. I think the way it was styled was called 'cravat' or something. He then stepped back and admired his work.

"Good, let's go." He grabbed my upper arm and dragged me out of the apartment. I struggled and tripped over everything along the way. Soon I had been able to just start walking next to him. He tightened his grip around my arm as I passed him. I grumbled and glared back at him.

"Let go of my arm." I growled.

"Not on your life. You need to stay next to me." He retorted. I gave up and slowed to walk next to him. His grip loosened just a tiny bit. I grumbled under my breathe as we walked into another building. It wasn't long before we were noticed. Levi letting go of my arm, left to go do whatever. Someone came over and gave me a uniform along with a new set of gear. After I was in all my gear I was given a horse named Echo. He was a copper color with green eyes and a white mane. He had small white spots on his rump as well. He was positively adorable. Before I got onto the horse I took the cravat and untied it from my neck. I then tied it around my head to help keep my bangs out of my eyes. I then unbuttoned the top few buttons, so it wasn't like Levi had wanted it.

I hopped up onto the horse and made my out after Levi and his group. A girl had been watching me and following me the entire time. I slowed to her pace when I noticed her get on a horse as well.

"Who are you and why are you watching me?" I asked, my voice happy and perky in an attempt to seem inconspicuous.

"I'm Petra, it's nice to meet you. I'm part of Levi's squad." She smiled and looked over at me.

"So I won't be the only girl!" I laughed and pulled back on the reins of Echo. His front legs went up in the air. As soon as they touched the ground again he went off in a gallop. I laughed as I passed Levi and the people he had with him. I looked back and stuck my tongue at him. I then looked back forward and rounded the corner nearest to me. I came to a screeching halt and turned back around meeting up with Levi and his group, Petra now with him. Levi glared at me before continuing down the street. I joined the group and started to trot next to Eren who was with us as well.

We rode in what was nearly absolute silence for the longest time. We left the Trost district and entered Wall Rose. We continued to ride off to somewhere for several hours, at least it felt like hours. Soon we came in view of a building, after seeing trees for so long I brightened up and smiled a big wide grin. As we got closer I noticed that the building looked practically like a castle. It was beautiful!

I broke out of my amazement to see that I had slowed down quite a bit. That's when I got smacked in the back of the head. I looked over and glared at Levi who was riding beside me.

"Eyes front." He declared. I started growling at him as he went farther ahead.

"It's okay, Levi's rough on the newbie's. You'll get to know him better soon." Petra said. I looked over at her. She had a smile across her face.

"That might not happen." I said under my breathe. I suddenly came up with a marvelous idea. I leaned forward and whispered into Echo's hear. He whinnied and shook his head.

"That's what I thought." I laughed. I then sat up straight and held the reins tightly in my hands. I peered over at Petra. "See ya at the castle." I winked at her before making Echo start off in a full gallop. I moved to the outer rim of the group and we zoomed past everyone. I laughed and soon entered the clearing that the castle was in. I soon found a post in the ground I slowed to a stop and had Echo trot over to it. I then pulled him to a stop. I jumped off Echo and began tying him up to the post. I then stared up at the massive building before me. It was amazing. I walked up to it and placed a hand on it. The stone felt cool and had a slight earthy feel. I walked along the edge of it, gliding my hand along the side as I went. Soon I was at a full on run along the edge of the castle. I kept one hand on it as I followed the edge all the way around. I came to a stop after awhile next to a door. I walked up to it and yanked the doors open. I could see a layer of dust floating in the air.

"So this is what a castle is like on the inside." I walked inside, peering around at all the archways and halls.

"Here's a broom. Get to work." Levi said, scaring me out of my awe. I turned and took the broom. Levi then handed me a cloth and some gloves. I slipped the gloves on and tied the cloth around my nose and mouth. I then wandered off trying to find the rooms with window.

I had been to five rooms, all of which had windows. Only two of the rooms had windows that opened. I opened them and let them start to air out. Any door I came to I would open to help ventilate. It wasn't long before I found a room that was filled with a thick layer of dust. There were two windows as well. I walked over and opened the windows. After that I began to sweep the layer of dust off of everything. It took awhile, but soon I found that the room had been completely dusted off. I looked around the room to see that I was alone. I couldn't have swept all of it out myself in such a short time. I used the broom to help support me as I thought about what had really happened.

"Lily!" I broke out of my thought and turned to see Levi standing in the door. In a quick motion I turned and saluted. My broom falling to the floor with a large clatter. "Pick up the broom you half-wit. Your done in here. Come with me." He then left the doorway. I quickly picked up the broom and ran after him. I pulled down my mask and peered around the corner of the room that Levi had walked into. Levi stood in the doorway facing Eren who was father in the room. Petra stood off to the side sweeping.

"Lily stop watching and help Eren upstairs." Levi commanded.

"Yes sir." I then ran back down the hallway towards the stairs up to the next floor.

* * *

><p>"What have you done to my cravat?" Levi growled as we walked down to dinner. I turned and faced him.<p>

"Well you see-" He tore the cravat off my head and buttoned up my shirt. He then began retying it around my neck like it had been this morning. This time he tied it tighter. I choked and gagged a bit.

"Shut up and stop overreacting." He finished tying it and spun me around, shoving me down the last few steps. I grumbled and took a seat away from Levi next to Eren. Petra placed a cup of tea in front of me. I smiled up at her before she moved on. Soon everyone sat at the table and had a cup of tea.

"It's safe to assume our standing orders will stretch into next week. But word to the grapevine is we're gearing up for a big mission a month from now." The man called Eld told us. I lifted my cup to my lip and took a sip of the delicious tea. Petra was really good at making the tea. I stared down into the brownish liquid in the cup. I wasn't actually sure what the liquid was. It may not have actually been tea... I wonder what it was. I would have to ask Petra about the recipe. Whatever it was it was good. I took another sip and set down the cup. Focusing back in on the conversation at hand.

"You have to wonder how many of those snivel-drop-runts peed themselves." Oluo, one of the other guys, commented. Dang it! I had spaced out. What had they been talking about?

"Surely this can't be the case." Petra also commented. I lifted the cup back up to my lip and drank again. At least I would try not to act like I didn't know what was going on.

"Mission planning isn't my responsibility, but it is Erwin's. And you can bet the man's obsessed over every angle." Levi finished.

"That's a truth."Eld replied. "Especially given the situation is. Consider how many people died on the path to taking Wall Maria. Then hope comes in a form no one suspected. One that we're not even entirely sure how to deal with." We all looked over at Eren, who sat innocently next to me. I also felt a few eyes boring into me as well. I set down my cup. Everything went silent, except for the minor flicker of the candles. Eren fidgeted under the attention, he then looked down, avoiding eye contact. I looked over at everyone, most also had their eyes on me. I smiled at all of them. "Most of us still find it hard to believe. So how does it work, the whole changing into a Titan trick? Really?" Eld finished. My smile vanished as I thought back to how it happened. I remember that I had figured it out while in the cell. I placed a hand to my chin and thought a bit longer. Couldn't quite remember it though. I do remember hitting a rock, as well as a pain on the nape of my neck. It couldn't just have been that could it. That was way to easy, it couldn't have all been a protective state, could it? I peered up to see Eren with the same look on his face.

"Wish I could tell you, but the fact is my memories not clear. Guess it's kinda like being in a trance. I do know the trigger seems to be hurting myself in someway. Like biting my hand." Eren stated after a moment. So he didn't know either.

"What about you?" Eld pointed out. I looked over at him. I rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah, well..." I let out a stressed chuckle. "My memories are clearer than Eren's. From what I know I can control myself while in Titan form. To turn into a Titan I think I just need to get hit in the nape of the neck is all. Nothing as bad as how Eren has it." I laughed again. I moved my hand back to my side, grazing it against the nape of my neck. At the touch I felt myself freeze up for a moment. It was probably the most sensitive part of my body.

"Your not gonna get anything big out of them, a part from what the scribblers have laid out in the reports." Levi said, lifting his cup up and taking a drink. "Not that you know who won't take a go at it." He stated before actually taking a sip. He couldn't possibly mean HER! "You'll be lucky if you make it out alive if that one lays into you. Course it's only a matter of time." Levi stated. I felt sweat drip down my face. I know I'm related to her and all, but if she was here I would die! There was no way I would spend a night in this building with her. Who knows what she would do to me if I fell asleep near her!?

"Who are you talking about?" Eren asked, his voice revealing how scared he was. There was a giant bang on the door behind Levi. An 'OW!' could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Don't tell me she's actually here!" I screeched. Meanwhile Petra got up and let the woman in.

"I'm so sorry." Hange said once the door was open. "Good evening team Levi!" She greeted us. "How is castle life treating everyone?"

"Your too early." Levi grunted. I slowly pushed myself into my chair, as to hide from my dear aunt. We might be related, but she was kinda crazy. Especially since I was both related to her, and half Titan.

"Am I? Suppose I couldn't help myself." Hange walked around the table and ruffled my hair. I let out a scared whimper as she stopped behind me and bent down. She placed her mouth near my ear. "We'll have to run a few tests on you as well as Eren on this trip. The difference between you too will be a great find." Hange whispered. I let out another cry as I jumped out of my seat and ran up the nearby stairs. I got to the top and tripped on the top step falling on my face. I then pushed up and started running down the hall, trying to get as far away from the woman. I came to a corner and crashed into it. I slipped down the wall and took a seat on the ground.

"Lily, you'll be staying in Petra's room." Levi told me, walking by to his room. I jumped up and saluted. Once he had passed I sent a glare at the back of his skull. Petra soon followed. She laughed as I stuck my tongue at the guy as well.

"Here's a blanket and a pillow." She handed me a blanket and a pillow. I then followed her to a room. We closed the door and she began setting up her bed. I dropped the pillow on the ground, setting the blanket down as well. I laid on the blanket and pulled part of it over me to help keep in some heat. I then tore off the cravat and threw it across the room, unbuttoning the top few buttons of the shirt as well.

"So why exactly are you wearing Levi's clothes?" Petra asked, turning over and facing me.

"I didn't have any of my own and I fell asleep at his place last night." I stated.

"Why were you at his place?" Petra continued to question.

"I had been staying at the court house and Levi had took me to his place to take a shower. Took five of them before he finally fell asleep. It was already past midnight so I fell asleep on his couch." I answered.

"Ha. Sounds just like something Levi would make you do." I laughed along with her before we both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find the room dark, aside from several lit candles. I was pressed up against a corner. Petra pushed me against it along with a hand covering my mouth. Gunther, Eld, and Oluo stood around me, hands on their blades which were all aimed at me. I figured that Eren was probably with Hange in the room from earlier. Levi was also in the room, but he stood in the doorway, opposite of me and Petra. I blinked a few times and removed Petra's hand from my mouth.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked, slightly scared.

"We would like to know that as well!" Oluo yelled, I cringed into the corner at the violent response.

"You've been screaming for the last hour. We couldn't seem to wake you." Petra commented. There was a long silence after that. Something felt off as the sun's first light shined through the window.

"I-I don't know, but we need to go back." I declared, standing up. I walked over and picked up my pillow, blanket, and the cravat that I had thrown across the room the previous night. I tied the cravat around my head like a headband. I then stomped out of the room and made my way out of the castle.

"Where do you think your going cadet!?" Levi scolded me. I spun on my heel and stared up at him from my lower position on the stairs.

"I'm going back to Trost. I have no idea what happened in that room only moments ago, but I know for a fact that whatever's going on has something to do with Titans. I just have a bad feeling alright!" That's when a man burst through the doors to my right. I looked over to see Hange and Eren still sitting at the table.

"Section Commander Hange! Come quickly!" The man exclaimed. Everyone focused on the man at the door. "The test subjects! They're dead! Both of them killed!" I quickly jumped off the side part of the stairs and ran past him. I ran out the doors to Echo. I untied his reins easily before jumping onto his back and riding off towards Trost before anyone else could make it out.

It wasn't long before I made it through the gate at the speed I had been going. I dropped Echo off at the stables before running up to the nearest official and finding out where the test subjects were. I burst through a door to see Hange screaming at a pair of Titan skeletons. I ran over to her.

"SONNY! BEAN!" Hange screamed. I walked over and she bent down and began crying into my shoulder. "How could this happen!" She cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back.

"It's okay. They'll be fine. They're in a better place." I squeezed her to show that I was trying to comfort.

"Someone tell me this isn't real." She continued to sob. She grabbed my sleeves in her fists.

"Come one. We can get you more. There are plenty out there." I pushed her away and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'll be able to help you get them." She sniffled and hugged me tighter, blocking her face from me once more. She continued to sob, making a wet spot on my uniform. I rubbed her back again. She continued to scream. I pulled her into a tighter hug. "There, there." I repeated as she cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>What'd you think?<strong>

**I like to hear from my fans so please:**

**REVIEW!**

**Have a good day!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone!**

**I got a chapter for you all.**

**I have decided to do it chronological type order, so I will be giving the training they went through before they left the walls and found the Female Titan.**

**That's all for this update.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I had been left behind in the city with Petra. She and Oluo were to watch me. It was a day or two before we actually did anything.<p>

"Hurry up! He already started." Petra ordered as we ran towards the platform that Commander Erwin was giving his speech to the new cadets at.

"If you wanted me to hurry then you should have asked." I pushed myself into a full on sprint, passing Petra as she attempted to go faster. I turned a corner and came to a stop under an archway. I looked past it to see Erwin standing alone in the center of the platform. Before him were nearly a hundred cadets that I had trained with.

"Wow." I gasped in awe. Had so many cadets chosen to join the scouts?

"Your speed is amazing." A shiver went up my spine as I turned to see my all to loving Aunt over my shoulder. She quickly grabbed me into a giant hug. I struggled and pushed against her. "I can't wait to begin our experiments!" She squealed in my ear. I noticed Petra finally show up, panting as she walked up to me.

'Help me!' I mouthed but she shook her head.

"Mind keeping her restrained until the end of Erwin's speech?" Petra asked Hange, I felt my aunt nod excitedly. Her grip slowly got tighter. I let out a strangled breathe as I was lifted off the ground.

"Why don't we begin with the experiments?" She laughed quietly. She put me down and I quickly ducked under her arm that was coming toward me and ran the opposite way then the one I had come from. I didn't get far before the other two soldiers that had been with us grabbed my arms. My arms were pinned behind my back and I was about a foot off the ground as the two men held me tight. Meanwhile Hange came over and began jabbing me in several places with needles.

"Now tell me when these hurt." She poked my stomach.

"Ow." My right shoulder.

"Ow." My left palm.

"Ow" My lower left back.

"Ow" The back of my neck. She continued to poke at all the other placed imaginable. Each time the needle went about a centimeter or two in to my skin. Each time I replied with the same response 'Ow'. Then she poked an area just below my knee. Instead of saying 'Ow' I kicked out, hitting her square in the jaw. I looked down in surprise as a smile grew on her face.

"Fascinating!" She squealed as a small trickle of blood came out of the right corner of her lip. I swallowed hard before turning my head away. Thankfully Hange got up and left. The scent of blood still lingering in the air. It made me sick, the smell reminding me of when I was in Titan form. The people who had been holding me let go and I looked back up to see that most of the cadets were leaving. I took a few steps out onto the platform.

"Where are they going?" I asked, watching as all but a few cadets remained. "If they're not joining the Scouts that means they all are too scared to risk their lives for the sack of Humanity." I stated aloud. The last few left, leaving behind ten to twenty people. Out of them I saw Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, and a few others that had been my friends. My arm was grabbed and I was dragged back into the shadows.

"Are those all the new cadets?" I asked, looking over my shoulder at Petra and Hange.

"Those are the ones willing to risk their lives for this." Petra told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. That can't be enough for the Scouts.

"Just think of all that we can get them to do." Hange said, her head appearing on my left shoulder. A glint went across her glasses. I let out a nervous laugh.

* * *

><p>We were sent back out for more training before we were to be sent off into Wall Maria. Eren was being given the breakdown of our set up once we were out there. I was standing nearby brushing Echo's coat. He had gathered some dirt over the time I hadn't been with him. I stroked the brush through his mane, several knots coming out. I did a final brush along his neck before finishing.<p>

"Good boy Echo." I walked around to his head and brushed it slightly with the back of my hand. He bent forward and licked my cheek. "Want a treat?" I ducked under his head and over to a small basket I had attached to his saddle. I flipped the top open and pulled out a small carrot that I had stored away from yesterday's dinner. I closed the top and walked back to Echo's head. "Enjoy." I whispered, placing my hand in front of his nose. He sniffed it for a second before nibbling on my hand, eating the carrot easily.

"What was that?" I shrieked and turned to see Levi standing right behind me.

"Um..." I scratched the back of my head.

"The truth Lily." Levi demanded. I looked down.

"It was a carrot from last night's dinner." I stated simply.

"And why didn't you eat it?" He asked, I looked up to be met with a cold stare.

"I can't eat as much fruit and vegetables as you guys." I told him, continuing to avert my eyes. There was a silence after that.

"Go listen to the plan." I turned and walked away, crouching beside Eren.

"It's the safest position in the formation." Gunther stated. He pointed down at a spot on the map that was in the center most area, but in the lower part of the three within it. While they continued talking I glanced over my shoulder to see that Levi was still standing by Echo. He stood in front of him, holding his hand up in a fist in front of the horses mouth. I watched as Echo sniffed it a couple times before giving it a quick lick. Echo then turned away and began eating at some grass.

We concluded our training after that and went back to base. I was ordered to clean the room above the stables, since it hadn't gotten cleaned. I entered the room and pulled my mask up. I quickly swept the dust off the floor and began to dust the chandelier when I heard people marching by outside. I hopped off the ladder and walked over to the window. I pulled down my mask and peered over the edge to see the cadets who had joined just the other day. Eren was down there talking with Armin and Mikasa.

"Hey guys!" I called down, waving at them. Christa, Sasha, Reiner, and Jean looked up and smiled.

"So you've been here too?" Jean asked. I nodded.

"It isn't so bad." I chuckled.

"Get back to work!" Oluo yelled from below me. I glared down at him.

"Shut up Oluo." I replied before sticking my tongue at him. "Gotta go. Nice seeing ya." I told them, waving once more before disappearing once again into the room. I took a glance around. It looked decent, good enough for Levi. I turned around and closed the window. I then picked up the broom I had used and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind me.

"If your done here go find another room to clean." Levi stated as he walked by. I groaned and walked off to find another room to clean.

* * *

><p>"Get down off the roof now Cadet Lily." Levi ordered me from below.<p>

"Come one! I need you for your experiment!" Hange whined.

"No!" I yelled down. "Your just gonna drop me down in that stupid well like you have before!"

"That was only one test yesterday. It worked amazingly! Come on! There's still more we must try!" Hange continued to whine.

"I did it as well! It isn't that hard." I looked over the edge to see Eren and everyone else below.

"Easy for you to say! Your not getting hit in the back of the neck every time!" I retorted.

"Get down here now!" Levi ordered.

"No! It hurts no less then it would if you were to chop my arms off!" I yelled angrily. I heard them begin to talk below, but I couldn't hear them. Suddenly a pair of hooks from the maneuver gear shot up on either side of me. Gunther and Eld were on either side of me in an instant.

"I'm not going!" I yelled, running up the side of the roof. A creak came from below my foot and in seconds I had slipped on a loose roof tile. I slide back down the roof, falling backwards over the edge. I watched as Eld and Gunther were too slow to catch me. Everything went in slow motion as people's attempt to catch me failed. I collided with the ground, my back arching up in pain. Just by chance I happened to land on a rock, it jabbed up at the back of my neck. I feel like this type of thing has happened before. Just an overlying suspicion.

* * *

><p><em>I turned my head and looked over at the small people standing beside me. I pushed myself up onto my feet and began walking away from the group with my hands on my hips.<em>

_"Where do you think your going?" A voice echoed through my head. I turned and glared at the person on my shoulder. I glared and let out an angered grunt._

_"So you can understand me." The person stated. He looked a lot like a blurry version of Levi. I let out another growl as I felt more hooks dig into my skin and climb up to my shoulders._

_"This is beautiful!" Someone squealed. I turned and looked at my other shoulder. Blurry versions of Hange, Eren and Oluo were on this shoulder. "Now can you go over there and pick up one of those horses?" Hange asked. I rolled my eyes before doing a cartwheel. All of the people on my shoulders fell off onto the ground below. I landed in a crouched position before I began crawling along the ground towards a couple of horses. Once I got close enough I laid flat on the ground and reached a hand towards the horses. All of the horses ran off except one. I placed my hand down in front of it. The horse bent down and sniffed my hand before stepping onto my hand without a care. I sat up and brought the horse up to my face. I let out a satisfying grunt before placing the horse back on the ground. I'm pretty sure that the horse was Echo, but I wasn't sure._

_"Excellent!" I groaned at the sound of Hange's voice on my shoulder. "Shows signs of great motor functions and thought capability!"_

_"Is there any point to these tests?" I heard Eld asked._

_"It's all for science!" I turned my head to see Hange's glasses hold a lot of glare, blocking out her eyes. I freaked out at the sight and stumbled onto my feet, Hange and Eld falling off my shoulder as I ran though the field away from the castle. I hadn't gotten far before I tripped on a bush, crashing to the ground. I sat there for a moment. This was all hopeless. There was no point to these tests. I was basically the same person as before, but in this state I couldn't talk, twenty meters tall, and had a bone like armor._

_"You okay?" I opened my eyes to see Eren standing in front of me. I exhaled a breathe, his entire outfit blowing behind him. "We'll get you a new 3DMG and I bet Petra would gladly go buy you a new outfit." He comforted me._

_"We need to find out how to change her back without draining her off all her energy." Gunther stated, walking around to my head with Petra and Eld._

_"It's easier said then done since she's completely different compared to Eren." Petra commented._

_"There's also the trouble that if she loses control what do we do with her? We can't cut her out like Eren because this is her actual body unlike Eren's." I looked up to watch as Levi jumped off the top of my head._

_"Why would you ever want to end this?" Hange laughed, appearing at my nose. I took a deep breathe and blew out, Hange was picked up and blown away._

_"I say we cut her up till she cooperates." I moved my hand forward and flicked Oluo away. He landed over next to Hange._

_"You could seriously hurt someone Lily. You should be more c-" I interrupted Petra by slamming my fists down and pushing myself off the ground. I stopped away from the group, my hands crossed in front of me. I made sure to stomp hard every time I took a step so that they would fall to the ground. They spoke almost as if I wasn't there. Oluo and Hange's attitude about this also got on my nerves. It made me so angry! It wasn't my fault I didn't have any control over this. It was a protective ability, that's the only reason I used it. SO far the only way out of it was for me to get tired... I stopped walking. What if I were to act calm and take deep breathes? Could that stop my Titan form? I turned around to see that everyone was running after me. I stomped down hard and roared down at them. A crater was formed under my foot, and the group struggled to keep their places. I stopped and stood straight up once again._

_I looked up and watched the clouds. The sky was a vivid blue, the clouds white blurs. I felt someone begin to climb up me, and finally stop on my shoulder. I reached over and cupped a hand over the person, sliding it onto my other hand. I looked back down and moved the hands to in front of my eyes. I slowly peered under my hand to see Levi, crouching. He wore a scowl as I removed my hand and he stood. I brought the man forward and touched my nose to his forehead. He immediately turned around and jumped off my hand afterward. My hand dropped to my side as I slowly began falling forward._

* * *

><p>I felt the wind as it blew past me. It was cold, yet nice against my burning skin. Steam came off me as my body shrunk.<p>

"Lily!" I heard everyone call out my name. I felt myself get snatched out of the air. I opened my eyes to see Levi. I felt my face get hot as I realized that I was naked. I pushed him away and crouched into a ball on the ground.

"Don't look!" I screeched as everyone surrounded me. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Go now." Petra commanded. I opened my eyes to see a jacket get placed beside me with Levi's cravat. I looked over to see him without his jacket escorting all the boys away. I grabbed the jacket and put it on. I picked up the cravat and tied it around my head like a headband.

"What did you do to change back?" Hange asked, crouching beside me, she was holding an extra pair of pants. I snatched the pants out of her hands and stood up, slipping the pants on.

"I don't know. I guess I just felt safe." I stated.

"You felt safe with Levi?" Hange asked, smiling wildly.

"I-I don't know!" I stuttered before turning away, a heavy blush forming on my cheeks as I remembered that he had caught me while I was naked. Hange let out a scream of success before running off towards the castle.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, walking closer to Petra.

"I think it would be smarter to be afraid." She replied.

"Okay, guess I have that already checked off." I stated, walking with her back to the castle.

"We'll also have to get you a new uniform and 3DMG." Petra told me.

"That would be the third set I lost!" I cried out, falling to my knees.

"New record holder everyone!" Petra mocked. I glared up at her for a moment before we burst out laughing. I stood up and faced her once we stopped laughing.

"Race ya." I then took off at a sprint towards the castle.

"No fair!" She called, running after me. I pushed myself faster, passing Hange in her run and soon the group of walking boys.

"See ya there slow pokes!" I called behind me.

"Not a chance." Eren replied, and soon squad Levi and Hange were chasing after their 'prisoners'.

* * *

><p><strong>All praise the filler chapters!<strong>

**They're gonna be heading out in the next chapter.**

**Be prepared for more surprises.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review, I'm lonely when I don't get reviews on my stories.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**I have a chapter.**

**Can't think of anything to talk about. OH!**

**I haven't really read the manga for AOT. I can't find a place to read them since they are only sold at a store across town. But today, I went to that store and bought bought AOT No Regrets though! I can't wait to read it!**

**I also got told that I was awesome because I liked AOT when I was at another store.**

**Love this show!**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

* * *

><p>I hopped up onto Echo and we rode towards the gate. I rode behind Eren, Eld to my right, Gunther to my left.<p>

"It's officially begun!" Erwin yelled from the head of the group as we rode out of the safety of the walls.

"The fifty-seventh recon mission! Scouts move out!" We rode down a rode, houses stood on either side of us. I looked around as we passed. Houses had giant holes in them. Parts of buildings lay other places. Vines and plants grew up the side of several homes. This place really was ruins.

"Eyes front Lily." Gunther ordered. I turned my gaze back towards the road we were on. The horses stomping sounded like thunder as we rode. It didn't like the silence between everyone. I knew we were in Titan territory and all, but I hated silences. They were the scariest thing on earth. The expressions on people's faces when they were threatened by Titan's was a close second.

"We got a ten meter closing in on the left!" My aunt announced, next to Erwin. I looked over and watched as the Support Squad glided out and cut the Titan down. I watched as they cut too shallow. A scream erupted in my head. I hooked my arms through Echo's rein and covered my ears. I could still hear the scream as it turned into loud, angry grunts. I groaned, as much as it had it's benefits, most recently my Titan half had spread out into my everyday life. I could hear their thoughts, some anyway. The Titans could feel pain, or at least I think. I could feel a Titan get sliced down, the pain it should have felt. It killed me every time. The grunts subsided and I pulled my hands off my ears. It didn't help, covering my ears. It was just like a reflex though.

You okay Lily?" Eld asked. I shook the overlying effects of the scream out of my head.

"Yeah, just fine." I told him, I noticed him look over at me out of the corner of my eye. He then looked back forward. In a month I had formed strong bonds with Levi's squad. They knew when I was lying. And the only reason I did was because if I had said yes they would have continued to bug me about it.

Gah! This silence was what was really killing me. I leaned forward and laid on Echo's neck as we left the house filled area into fields. I liked the steady bump. I felt Eld and Gunther glaring at me for being lazy, but I mean I didn't really get any specified job here. I was only supposed to stay with the group, and not get hit in the back of the neck with anything. They could control me afterwards, but I felt more annoyed by people afterwards. I stared off into space. My gaze was planted on the back of the heads in front of me. Occasionally one of us sent off a flare, or we changed direction. As a response I had Echo follow Eren's horse. That way I didn't have to focus as much. Echo was good that way.

"Lily, sit back up!" I groaned.

"I am!" I yelled back up to my commander.

"No your not. Up now!" He growled. I stuck my tongue out and pushed up. I grabbed Echo's rein and looped it around my arms. I leaned back, keeping myself on the horse by using the reins. I let my head hand back so I could watch the clouds.

"Sit straight!" I groaned and pulled myself back up. Levi was terrible, had no sense of fun... I stuck my tongue out again, pulling it in quick enough so that I didn't bite it like Oluo. He had done it again on our way out here. He was still tending to it with muffled groans of pain.

My grip on Echo's rein tightened. I felt something in the air. It was coming towards us. It wasn't close. That gave me some time to figure it out. It was a strong force, almost like the Colossal Titan and Eren. It wasn't as strong though.

"Lily." I looked back up to see that I was no longer riding in front of Eren, a few feet separated us. I pulled myself together and caught up in a few extra gallops.

"You okay?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, just got distracted." I stated.

"Didn't seem like just that." Eld told me, riding closer.

"You can trust us." Gunther commented.

"S-... Something's coming. I can sense it heading our way, but I'm not sure what it is." I watched as Eld and Gunther exchanged glances.

"Commander Levi! Something's coming our way." Gunther yelled toward Levi.

"How far?" He asked.

"Not sure. It's just a suspicion." Eld finished.

"Keep up any updates." He still sounded serious, and kept his eyes straight. I leaned forward against Echo's neck and sensed outward, trying to find the exact location. Nothing. I felt it stop coming. It stayed like this for several minutes. We got farther and farther from it. It was definitely a Titan. I felt it begin to run at us again. Slower then when I had first sensed it.

"Any change?" Petra asked after sending out a flare. Was everyone now in on me?

"It's a Titan. It has decreased it's speed quite a bit since I had first sensed it. Coming directly at us... And it has power much like that of the Colossal Titan and Eren." There was the slightest possibility of it being a shifter, but I didn't want to offer that choice. It gradually got closer. Nothing changed. My gaze lingered once more off to the side. I stared off into space. If it was a shifter it meant that it had come with is out of the walls. It was either part of the Scout Regiment, or it was the person who had killed the Titans at the start of the month. I watched as Oluo sent off a green flare. We began to steadily turn. I let Echo guide me. I wasn't in the mood to take control, too much on my mind.

I watched as someone joined our group. I was completely tuned out of the world, but I could see what was going on. The person spoke with Levi for a moment before Petra was sent out to relay the message we had just received. Suddenly black smoke signals were fired off to our right.

"Dammit." I mumbled. I had been so in thought I had forgotten about the Titan coming after us. How did it get that close so fast?

"Eren fire the signal." Levi ordered.

"Yes sir!" Eren pulled out a smoke signal and fired it off. A black line of smoke stretched out above us. It was still coming, it had huge strength for one. Getting this far into the formation would have been hard. We needed somewhere to go. We wouldn't be able to get far with it following us. We needed cover, something to use as an advantage. There wasn't anything to hide behind here. Speaking of which. Directly in front of us was a huge group of trees. In there would be better, but not as good of an idea. We followed a path straight towards it, entering straight into the forest.

As we rode in I felt the thing nearing closer, but now there was something else... It was bigger and seemed to be acting lost, or in search of something. It gave off a familiar vi-

I heard a grunt in my head, but that's not what scared me the most. The grunt was deep and after it more came. They nearly formed words. The words sounded all the same. It sounded like it was calling my name.

I felt drawn to it. It was coming up on our left. I needed to see it. I needed to find out what it was. I heard a crashing behind me. I turned to see a female Titan running after us. Eld and Gunther were no longer riding beside me, they were both ahead by several feet.

I slipped off my cloak and jacket, putting them in a side bag. I unhooked my ODM gear and hooked it around Echo's neck so it wouldn't fall off. I took off my boots and put them in a pocket as well. I then began to quickly take off my straps. Once I had everything off I turned back around. The Femal Titan was still hot on our heels. I looked forward. Everyone was talking forward to the Commander. I leaned forward and whispered to Echo.

"Follow them, do not stop unless they do." I then patted his neck before stepping onto the saddle. I turned towards the edge of the left side of the road. I then jumped, pulling myself into a ball, covering the back of my neck. I rolled through several bushes and stopped when I hit a tree with my side. I stood up and brushed off my clothes. I looked back towards the road. A distant pound of the Female Titan running could be heard. I heard a heard a sound blast get sent off.

"They're still alive at least." I sighed. I turned back to the forest and began running. I ran for awhile before I came to a small clearing. I sensed the other Titan coming this way. I stood there and watched as a seventeen meter Titan entered the area. It had long, white, shaggy hair. I heard it let out another grunt that sounded like my name. It then stopped mid step and turned to me. I saw a pair of green eyes that were very similar to mine. It walked toward me and bent down.

"Who are you?" I asked. It reached a hand forward. In a split second I was hit and sent towards a giant tree. My neck was hit by the stub of a branch that was no longer there. The world slowly went black as the mysterious Titan walked sat back and watched me. Then everything was gone. I steadily felt myself growing.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, I know.<strong>

**Longer chapter next, I promise I will try to make it longer.**

**Review for me, please!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey!**

**Long time no see.**

**I has a chapter!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Kinda weird.**

**Let's continue.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>I woke up to find that I was being carried under the shaggy haired Titan's arm. My own arms had been ripped off, stubby remains with steam coming off is all that was there. My legs had also been torn off, yet now they were farther along then my arms. They were nearly done, my toes almost finished. Who needs toes to run? In a quick attempt I kicked up, hitting the back of it's head. His arm released and I got my legs under me. I began running at a sprint. I quickly ducked under a tree that had been leaning against another and onto a road, path, sort of thing. I made a quick decision and turned right. I barreled down the road. I looked over my shoulder to see the Titan hot on my heels. Man, that guy was quiet! I turned back around and continued to run.<em>

_Suddenly a clearing came up on the left. I noticed the Female Titan in it's center. She was completely tied up. The clearing was gone in an instant. In my distraction I was tackled to the ground. I screamed and kicked up. I rolled us, giving me the advantage. It wasn't enough. The Titan was tightly latched onto my waist. I was able to get myself standing anyway. I began running as the Titan began trying to pull me down. I ran off the road and in a few seconds the Titan was pulled off. I continued to run out into the forest._

_I heard a roar echo through the trees, and the beginnings of Titan's running into the forest. I didn't stop my pace, my arms now full back to normal. I continued running, jumping, and doing my best to avoid trees. In the end it was more of a zigzag path since I had to avoid getting caught as well. I noticed a few Titans coming across in front of me. I let out a commanding growl and the three Titans turned to me. They ran toward and past me. I kept my eyes straight._

_After awhile of consistent running I stopped. I was now in the middle of the forest. Everything was silent, and nothing could be seen aside from trees, trees, more trees, bushes, sticks, the occasional deer, and even more trees. Did I mention that the trees were practically ginormous? Even with my height I found myself looking up toward the treetops to find some sun. When I looked up I saw nearly ten or so more meters above my head. I began walking as quietly as I could. I soon found myself walking along the edge of the forest. I brushed my hands along the trees near the edge. Hitting a few loose ones and they fell over in front of me and I nearly tripped on them._

_"Titan! Twenty meters! Trees edge!" I turned and looked over my shoulder to see a group of people flying out of the forest directly behind me. There was three of them, each with a green hood on._

_"You two distract her while I take her out." One quickly shot a hook to the tree next to me. I quickly dove through a area between the trees, narrowly missing his blades. I ran forward into the trees. I looked behind myself to see that all three were still following me. Suddenly I tripped over a fallen tree. I ducked my head and arms in. In a quick attempt I rolled and I was now sitting. One of the men flew out in front of me. He waved his arms and started yelling._

_"Hey! Over here! Look at me!" He yelled, over and over. I reached forward and grabbed onto the mans hood. I lifted him up towards my eye level, but he fell out. I quickly reached out my hand and caught him. He sat in my hand, staring up at me. His body trembled in fear, his eyes were closed. He had blonde hair, cut in a bob almost. He looked a lot like Armin. I kept my hand stable while I pulled my legs up so they were now crossed under me. I gently placed Armin on my leg and grabbed the hood. Once I had the hood I rearranged it then lowered it on over Armin's head. I noticed that I had accidentally put it on backwards. His body stopped trembling. I grabbed the front of the hood and lightly pulled. Armin's face was revealed, and I cracked a smile. He pushed himself up to his feet. His mouth stood wide open. I pushed him lightly and he stumbled into my hand. I then brought him up to my face._

_"Lily?" I heard him ask. I gave a gentle nod. He stepped to the edge of my hand and reached a hand out. He gently touched my nose. Instantly I felt the need to sneeze. I moved Armin away. I took a few deep breathes before my mouth opened wide and I was about to sneeze. Before I could I felt a sharp pain in the hand that Armin had been in. Instead of sneezing I let out a loud scream. It echoed off the trees around us. My hand was now missing several fingers, and Armin was gone. I jumped up and glared at a nearby branch that held Armin, and a guy that resembled Jean. I stomped forward and grabbed the two boys with each hand. I brought Jean to my mouth and trapped him, lightly not enough to hurt him, between my teeth. I brought Armin up and pet his head with my now free hand. I then reached forward and placed him on a tree branch._

_I reached up and grabbed Jean out my hand. I held him in a loose, but still tight, grip. I brought him up to my eyes and glared at him. In the last moment I sent a deep breathe out. His hood was knocked off. I opened up my hand to see him laying on it. I cracked a smirk. His face was plastered with surprise. I didn't get to enjoy the moment for very long._

_A huge body tackled me out of nowhere. In a quick attempt I cupped Jean in my hand. I rolled through the trees. Some were knocked down in my path. I found myself pinned to the ground. The Titan was back, he towered over me. His eyes sent a cold chill down my spine. I opened my hand and I felt Jean launch himself up and away. Once he was gone a growl resounded in my throat. In a flash I had shoved the thing off me. It stood next to a tree as I hopped up. We stared each other down. His eyes seemed unfocused. He flew at me. I dodged down and kicked up. His head flung back. He looked back at me and his jaw was now hanging loosely. I ran at him, ducking under his arm. I had trouble, but I managed to duck between his legs. I grabbed his other hand and pulled he flipped over. Once he had fallen, he lay there. He didn't move, no sound was made. Nothing happened. A split second later his body erupted into a giant cloud of steam. What!? He had been a human? I bent down and leaned over him. The steam cleared to reveal a man. He wore glasses, and his hair was gray. He was still wearing clothes, or at least remnants. They were shredded along his chest, and pieces were tore off at his legs and arms._

_I lifted the man up gently. He was completely unconscious. I looked at the man... I set the man back down. I pushed away from him. A hissing sound came from my mouth as I pushed and shoved him away. Before long I had turned around and stumbled away. I ducked under branches and hopped over trees. I could see a blur to my right. There was only one person following me. As for the other two, they were probably back with HIM! I tripped, collapsing to my knees. I fell forward unable to run anymore. A wave of exhaustion went over me and steam began rising from my body._

* * *

><p>I found myself wearing someone's cloak. My body felt cold. My body was limp and shivers racked my body. I was being carried by someone. My arms were placed in my lap, my head against the persons chest.<p>

TH-THUMP

TH-THUMP

TH-THUMP

TH-THUMP

A deep steady heartbeat. I blinked open my eyes and looked up. I couldn't focus in on who was carrying me, but I could see the treetops above. I felt my body get placed on the ground. The person leered over me. I saw brown hair, shaggy on top, cut short along the sides.

"Lilly! You with us?!" I heard a distorted, muffled shouting.

"Don't push her." Another voice echoed.

"We'll take her with us along with him. Get up, were leaving." Another demanded. My eyes shot wide and I sat up straight. In a quick action I grabbed a sword from the nearby holster of Jean, who had been leering over me. I spun around and aimed the sword at the unconscious man's throat. I placed both hands on the handle, holding it tight. It shook in my grasp. Cold tears ran along my cheeks. The man opened his eyes. Bright green stared back at me.

"My dear, sweet, Lilian." He whispered. His voice was rough and hoarse.

"Don't ever call me that! You are an evil man! You should have known that when I ran away, that you should have just... Let. Me. Go." I growled, the blade hovering by his neck. A hand was placed at my shoulder and I jumped. I stood up and backed away aiming the blade at Jean.

"Lily, you gotta calm down. You're gonna hurt yourself." He tried to calm me.

"No, not with him. I loved that man, once. Now he's a part of my past. I w-wanted it a-all to g-go away! I-I w-wanted a n-new life." I hiccuped, tears now streaming down my cheeks. I reached up with one hand and brushed all the tears away. "He should have stayed outside the walls... To me, my father is gone. I will never get him back, because he was NOT a Titan, and he would not try and kill people. He would not become a Titan just to come after me... I... I wanted to be free... I... I... I... I... I... I... I wanted my own life with friends, free of any family chains... I-I-I..." My brain froze up. My energy drained completely. The sword dropped out of my hand. My legs wobbled and my vision blurred. I collapsed forwards, the sword being moved before I could land on it. My body hit the ground with a hard 'THUMP'.

* * *

><p>I felt myself wake up, just a bit. I opened my eyes. Blue sky, splattered with clouds covered my vision. I felt a hand clasp around mine. I turned my head to see the glasses of my father, his eyes locked on mine. I felt a burst of adrenaline. I screamed and jumped up. I hopped out of the wagon I was in. I stopped screaming and made a run for the open meadow.<p>

"He can't be alive. He can't be alive. He should have died three years ago. He would have run out of food. He would have starved to death." I was tackled to the ground. I screamed, kicked, and thrashed around.

"Lily, calm down." I stopped moving at the sound of a voice. My body calmed and lost it's adrenaline.

"He should have died. He should be with mom right now, just like everyone else." I murmured, mindlessly. I was lifted up off the ground.

"It's okay, just go back to sleep." I looked up to see Jean. I then looked towards our path. He was taking me back towards the same wagon.

"No, please don't." I cried, struggling and pushing away.

"Okay, okay. Once we're out of this you need to tell me what happened with you and that man." With that I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it?<strong>

**Spanned a few episodes.**

**We're nearing an end to this story for awhile, well, until I can find season two.**

**Review for me. Tell me what you think.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I find myself getting easily distracted today.**

**Odd.**

**Well, let's see what I can do for ya today.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I limped as fast as I could, using the wall to help support me. I had been in one of the third floor rooms a moment earlier. Yes, in fact a lot can happen in one moment.<p>

I had been minding my own business. I had just changed out of my clothes into warmer ones, since it was nightfall and I had to sleep in the cells in the lower part of the castle. No one goes to the third floor much so I decided it would be empty and went to go change. I found a nice room and went in to change. It was actually quite hot in the room. I walked over to the window and pushed it open. No sooner had I done that, someone came into the room. I turned around to see my father. He was wearing a plain shirt and baggy brown pants.

"What do you want?" I groaned dropping my clothes on the floor and leaning against the wall. A small amount of light was still there, allowing me to see.

"I wanted to talk to my daughter." He told me innocently. He walked over and took a seat in a chair in the corner of the room.

"I'd prefer not." I retorted. "Now if you'd please leave, I need to change." He didn't budge.

"Why are you being so cold towards me?" He asked, his eyes being hidden by his overgrown bangs. I waited for a moment.

"I loved you, but when I left... I gave up on being your family. I wanted a new start, the only way to do that was to forget about you and the name you had given me. I'm being cold because despite my efforts, you kept closing me in more and more. I am my own person now. You should forget about me and just go be with your sister. I've known you my whole life, but you need to be with Hange. She's missed you more then anyone else. Not once did I regret my choice and you should respect that." I told them, my voice even and steady the entire time.

"Well..." He slapped his thighs and stood up staring down at me from across the room. "Now that we've cleaned the air why don't you and I talk." He walked forward and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You need to get married soon. Your at a perfect age to give birth to strong, healthy kids." I was shocked for a moment.

"Okay... Ummmm... How about you shut up now before I beat you up?" I offered kindly. He took the hand off my shoulder and took a step back.

"No, we need to talk about this. You deserve a family. Your like your mother, family is everything. Now I suggest you settle down and have a couple kids. I'm old, I want grand kids to tell stories to." My mouth gaped open.

"Are you serious? Your like forty-five! What the hell are you talking about?! I don't plan on getting married because I don't want to. I am too young to have kids! You and mom were twenty-five when you had me! Drop the subject, NOW." I growled.

"Now, you don't know what would happen to you in five years. You could be killed, or worse. So-"

"I just realized. Your doing all this because of my genetics aren't you? I'm half Titan and you wanna see what my kids would be. Well, news flash! You gotta wait ten or so years. I'm not getting married and having kids for one of your crazy experiments. Now, I'm gonna go." I said, pushing past him. He grabbed my arm. I turned and glared at him.

"You can't leave until after we have finished our talk." He growled.

"Or really? Watch me." I pulled my arm away and continued to stop away. I hadn't gotten far before he grabbed my arm and threw me back into the room.

"Good luck getting by me." He declared, his tall figure blocking most of the door. I wouldn't be able to pass him easily. I couldn't hurt him, he was still my father whether I liked it or not. The only way out was... The window! I stood up straight and gave him s hand to the forehead salute before I spun around and jumped out the window. I tumbled towards the ground, watching as it closed in on me. I landed with a thud and a large crack coming from my left thigh. I looked up to see my father. He was staring out the window down at me. Once he disappeared I stood up and limped towards the nearest door.

I pushed open the two wooden doors to see Levi and Eren sitting at the nearest table. Eren sat on the opposite end of the table from Levi, who was drinking a cup of tea. They both looked over at me and a silence covered the room. I creak, and thuds came from off to my right. A staircase sat there echoing the sounds of my father's running. I limped over and hid at Eren's feet, hiding under the table out of clear view.

"Cadet Lily, what are you doing?" Commander Levi groaned.

"My eccentric father who doesn't know when to stop is after me." I replied.

"Then why in hell are you under the table?" He asked, annoyed.

"I'm hiding because he doesn't deserve to talk to me." There was a pause. The thuds from above got closer and closer.

"What did you two talk about that was so bad?" Eren asked curiously.

"Marriage, and having kids." I stated. A longer silence followed, this one full of tension.

"Lily, you have my permission to stay under the table." Levi stated. A minute later my father came pounding down the stairs.

"Have either of you seen my daughter come through here?" He huffed.

"No, now go back to your cell. We'll find Lily soon." Levi commanded. I heard my father huff in reply before he stomped off down another set of stairs to the cells. I crawled out from under the table and took a seat across from Eren.

"You have one minute to explain the limp, or you have to get me more tea." Levi ordered me, the once silent room being shattered.

"I was on the third floor when my dad found me and 'talked' to me. He wouldn't let me leave out of the door so my only chance was to jump out the window so he wouldn't catch me. Once I landed on the ground I probably broke a bone in my left thigh." I stated, in less then a minute.

"You jumped out a third floor window?" Eren asked, slightly astonished.

"Yeah. What you guys see as a possible 'death only' path I see as a broken arm, leg, you know that sort of thing." I told him, shrugging.

"I didn't like your answer, go get me more tea." He slid his cup towards me. I grabbed it before it fell off the table. I grumbled as I hopped on one leg towards the kitchen. One candle was lit so I used it to start a small fire and started boiling water. Once it was decent I used some tea leaves and poured the final product into his cup. I then shakily hopped back over and gave him the cup. He took a sip and grunted.

"Don't like it, well it's not my fault you asked for tea from someone like me." I told him. I then hopped over to the nearest seat, farthest from Levi. A silence grew between everyone. It wasn't long before Levi spoke up.

"Eren get some sleep, we leave tomorrow." Levi declared looking directly at Eren, his gaze then fell on mine and I turned away. "You do the same. We'll find a doctor for that stupid leg of yours." I watched as he got up and walked away, up the stairs, to his room.

"What exactly is my role in Erwin's plan?" I asked turning to Eren.

"Your gonna be in the cart with 'Eren' and your father." I groaned and let my head fall to the table. There was silence before Eren got up to go to the cells.

"Can you please help me?" I whimpered, the pain in my leg finally hitting me.

"Sure." He laughed before hooking my arm around his neck and helping, actually he was lifting me off the ground with our height difference, me down the stairs to the cells. He closed the door behind me and I hoped to my bed. I laid over the overs and took a deep breathe before closing my eyes.

"Can you consider m-"

"Shut up before I beat you." I growled to my father.

"... Love you..." He continued awkwardly. I knew he was trying so hard, so I gave the dog a bone.

"I love you too... Dad."

* * *

><p><strong>How was that?<strong>

**A preview of their family life. I kind of find it harsh, but it works.**

**Please review, I really need them.**

**The next chapter is probably the final chapter... Until season 2 comes out.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is sadly going to be the last chapter a while.**

**SADNESS!**

**But then I will continue sometime after I find out when Season 2 comes out! YAY!**

**Okay, well to the chapter!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>I looked out the window of the carriage. I didn't want to focus on the conversation going on around me. Turns out I had broken my leg, they say it'll be about six months until I can walk on it again without crutches. I'm am patiently awaiting the day when I can burn these wooden things they call crutches, they are incredibly on comfortable. Also, I have been sentenced to rest by the military. I'm not allowed to serve again until they are sure I have healed, which in my case would be half the time. Titans are fun that way, but not me! I get severely hurt and it takes me half the time it does for a regular human, if it's minor like a cut it'll be about a minute. My life is messed up, and I haven't even gotten to my father.<p>

"Hey Lilian, look! There's the gate!" My dad squealed in the seat beside me. He then pushed up against me and pointed out the window I was looking out of. "He's handsome. Oh, and that one looks so formal. How about that one, he has nice features? OH! What ab-" I shoved my hand in front of his face. I then pushed him back into his seat.

"Stop it now before you lose a finger." I glared at him. "I've told you. I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Married!" I yelled in his ear.

"You two mind being quieter." I turned and looked over at 'Eren'. It was actually Jean, but he was wearing a wig and he did look a bit like Eren right now with it on.

"I don't think that's gonna be po-"

"Oh, he looks like a str-"

"Shut up dad!" I leaned over and shoved his head into the wall of the carriage.d

"What's he even doing?" Jean commented.

"He's trying to find me 'suitable mates', and if he continues he's gonna lose more then just a finger." I leaned back against my carriage corner and crossed my arms. I watched as we passed through the gates into one of the districts around Wall Sina. We passed the gate and I immediately had my face against the window. Everything was shiny, new. Buildings had no vines, no cracks, nothing. They were amazing. The road was perfectly made, no bumps. Why would they spend so much time on this area instead of reinforcing the outer walls? Wouldn't it be better to reinforce the walls? Humans are stupid.

"Look at that MP! If you married him you could live in Wall Sina, safe. How about him? NO, HIM!" I didn't bother this time as my dad pointed out guy after guy after guy out his window.

"Okay, now I'm gonna kill you if you don't shut up." Jean growled. He had his eyes closed and he was staring down at his lap, his eyebrow was twitching. My dad continued, unfazed by the comment.

"Do you think if we shove him out the door anyone would notice?" I watched as Jean thought over the idea.

"As much as I love the idea I think they'll get mad at us, and probably find out about me. Any other ideas on how to get rid of him?" Jean persisted. I glanced over at my father, who was pointing at nearly every guy who we happened to pass.

"Have any extra clothe?" I asked, looking back over at Jean. He pulled out a handkerchief or something. "I'll hold him." A second later I grabbed his wrists and pulled him back. Jean leaned forward and covered the fabric over my father's mouth and nose. He struggled for a minute or two before he fell limp into my lap. "Ew!" I quickly shoved him off my lap and he crashed to the floor of the carriage.

BANG!

BANG!

"Keep it down in there!" Someone shouted outside the carriage. Jean and I exchanged looks before staring at my father's body.

"Yes, sir!" We both yelled. The next few minutes we silent. It was actually kinda peaceful with my dad snoring on the floor.

"Where exac-" A bright light flashed through the sky. The carriage came to a a quick halt.

"I think we should find out what's going on." Jean grabbed his shawl and jumped out of the carriage. I reached past my dad and grabbed the crutches off the floor.

"Who told you to move Yeager?!" Someone shouted outside the carriage. I looked out to see Jean getting stopped by an MP.

"How about this damn wig, you moron!? Call me Yeager again and it's your ass!" I heard Jean run off. He had probably just blown the plan, but I suspect that it's already been ruined. I grabbed my crutches and hopped out of the carriage.

"And if you don't mind I'm getting some air." I stated, getting my crutches set up to walk.

"You need to sta-" I glared over at the man.

"Okay, I'm in crutches. How exactly could I get away from you without hurting myself or getting caught?" I questioned. He stood there speechless. "Exactly." I then turned and walked off on three 'legs'. I came to a stop next to Levi.

"Where's your father? If you two are out, shouldn't he be close behind?" Levi asked.

"He's kinda... Incapacitated at the moment." I mumbled. Levi turned and glared at me.

"What exactly did you do?" He growled.

"Well, I-" I changed my gaze up to Erwin who was calling out orders. He stood a few feet in front of us.

"No, the hell you will!" Suddenly lots, and lots, of guns were cocked and pointed at us. One gun was pointed directly at Erwin's head. "This is out right treason. I am well within my rights to shot you were you stand."

"Think Nile. I find it hard to believe your actually as thick headed as you look. Your a hair trigger away from making the biggest mistake of your life." Levi commented.

"Take off the gear before I shoot you." Nile continued, ignoring Levi. I walked forward and stopped between the two men.

"Come on, we don't need to be so hasty." I stated, waving my hands in the air and keeping my crutches pinned under my arms.

"This isn't your fight Lily. I suggest you get back." Levi commanded.

"Your name's Nile right? We should just put down the gun." I reached forward and placed a hand on the gun. I should have listened to Levi. Nile reacted badly, he swung the end of his gun at me. It hit my head and I fell backwards, crashing on the ground. I pushed myself up off the ground, Nile's gun was still pointed at Erwin.

"Get her back in the carriage." Nile ordered. I was hoisted off the ground and dragged to the carriage by two men. I had only gotten a few feet before another bright light erupted from the sky behind us. I looked over my shoulder, it looked like some kind of explosion. Lightning sparked out of no where for a moment. It disappeared and everything seemed to go back to normal, but I could sense them. I hadn't sensed it before, but two Titans were in this area. One was the Female Titan, I recognized her from our trip into Wall Maria. The second I recognized all the way back to Trost, the Rogue Titan.

I thrashed and kicked the best I could. I managed to get out of the grip of the guards. I hopped on one foot over to Levi placing a hand on him for balance.

"Did you plan this?" I asked. "Titans in the inner wall, do you know what they could do?" I pleaded.

"Yes, now get off." He shoved my hand off my shoulder. I had been placing most of my weight on his shoulder. As a result I toppled forward and crashed onto Levi. I pushed myself up and mt gaze met Levi's.

"Look at what you did." I pushed off with one hand and rolled off Levi. "Now I can't even get up."

"Who's fault is that?" Levi slowly got to his feet, being careful on his left leg. I glared at him.

"Yours." I wasn't afraid of telling off my commander, sometime he needed it. The ground shook and rumbled as I sensed the Titan's movements. The two men showed up again and I was lifted off the ground.

"Can I be put in a different carriage? You know, one that my dad isn't in." I asked, neither of the men dragging me replied. We got to the side of the carriage. The next moment I was lifted up and thrown in. I landed on my father with a loud 'OOF'. The door was closed behind me and I heard it lock. I sat up and began pounding on the door.

"Hey! Lemme out! Don't leave me in here with him! He could wake up any minute!" I cried. It was no use, no one came, nothing happened. I hopped up off my father and onto the empty seat. I laid across it, taking up all of the seat. I watched the ceiling in despair. It had nice little swirls and stuff. I sat up and looked out the window next to me. No one was pointing any guns at Erwin. He told Levi something before being taken away from the area. Levi disappeared after a moment.

The world was silent in the carriage, and time passed fast. In what felt like a moments time I heard the scream of a Titan, the Female Titan to be exact. It somehow entered the carriage and echoed off the walls. A blue light bounced off the wall in the distance.

"Hey that mans cute?" I groaned and collapsed on my bed. I was going to go to jail, and be dissected. The only thing that is keeping my sanity is the thought of freedom in a few months, and the explanation for what happened today!

* * *

><p><strong>I know! Really boring, and short.<strong>

**Sorry guys, but now you gotta wait. Season 2 come quickly!**

**Review for me, I enjoy them.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Look for this in the future when it's off hiatus.**


End file.
